Broken
by MissouriLady
Summary: Slade attacks the team by attacking their heart. Alternate view to Season 2, from before episode 18 and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver, Sara and Roy all sat on a roof in the Glades, watching over the city. It was after a long fight, and they watched the police clean up their mess. Gang members were laying on the ground, mostly unconscious, but others were being roused and cuffed by Starling PD. Officer Lance was in front of the moving van full of assault weapons, and even drugs.

"They'll be going away for a long time now. Although Oliver it may not have been in best interest to arrow every pack of Vertigo in that truck. The officers will now have a larger mess to deal with."

Oliver smiled as the light voice carried over the com.

Sara rolled her eyes" He couldn't help it Lisy, he saw the pills and flipped out. Granted if he hadn't seen them we would have gotten finished a lot faster and they wouldn't have called in there back up." Sara glared at Oliver, even Roy glared at him from under his hoodie.

Oliver sighed. He knew he had gone a little overboard when seeing the Vertigo in the truck but he had flashes of Thea and Felicity fueling that anger. He slid his bow back into it's place on his quiver. "I'm sorry Sara, but at least we had back-up they couldn't see."

Roy snorted. "Diggle should have been here."

Felicity sighed, "Dig got stuck escorting Moira around tonight because she requested it. He had to get more security guards for her because of the campaign, and one was sick so don't blame Dig Roy."

Oliver and Sara chuckled as they watched Roy turn bright red at Felicity's admonishing. Roy shuffled his feet and mumbled into his comm, "Sorry Barbie."

Sara laughed, walking up to her Ducatti ready to move onto the next hit. "Thank you for your back-up Lisy."

"Please all I did was hack a Wayne database, set off all their phones to fry and knocked them out."

Sara scoffed. "Please. We were out numbered. At least now there are less guns on the street."

A sigh was heard over the coms. "Very true."

Oliver smiled. She really didn't realize how valuable she was to the team.

"Thank you Girl Friday."

"You're welcome Mr. Queen."

Oliver smiled, his heart stuttering a bit at Felicity's teasing.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Seriously guys, can we go, I have to get Thea."

Oliver rolled his eyes and nodded walking over to his bike.

"That's good Roy she's still upstairs in her office. Ooh! Dig must be here with my coffee."

"Caffeine will kill you eventually Lisy." Sara admonished her.

"I know, but this is only my second cup today, and you promised to help me with my shoulder when you got back so I need to be awake."

Sara smiled. "I remember."

As Sara and Roy began to get ready for the next hit Oliver thought of the next move. Slade and the skull mask had kept distributing Mirakiuru at a rapid pace. Oliver grimaced. Slade hadn't made a move yet, except to Isabel. Slade wanted to become partners with QC, and Oliver had to sit in meetings and mask his feelings at all times when Slade was around. His relationship with Sara wasn't working out well either. She didn't want what he wanted, their common past had dampened the relationship. Before leaving for patrol tonight Sara had told him that she didn't want to try again. Oliver agreed. Any chance he had with either Lance sister had gone down when the Queen's Gambit had sunk. Now Oliver kept thinking of another blonde, one who never asked him about his past, and brought smiles to his face.

They came up to the bikes, a noise came in over the coms.

"Who are you?"

Oliver brought his hand up to his ear. "Felicity?"

"Where's Dig? What have you done with him?"

Sara glanced at Oliver. "Felicity?"

They all fell silent as they heard struggling over their comms.

A scream pierced the comm.

"FELICITY?!" they all yelled.

Nothing greeted them but silence. Then, they all heard a whimper, and that got Oliver moving towards his Ducatti.

Oliver started his motorcycle, his heart pounding as he tried to focus on getting back to the lair as fast as he could. "Felicity, we're on our way. We'll be there soon."

A crashing sound was heard, then Felicity begging, "Please, No. Please stop this."

Laughter filled their ears, deep and dark. Oliver ran red lights, pushing the motorcycle. Oliver knew that Sara and Roy were pushing the limits of their motorcycles as well chasing him. It didn't help that they could hear everything that he was hearing.

"Diggle?"

A voice that they didn't want to hear.

"Nice place you have here brother."

Oliver gripped the handles, his heart pounding in his ears.

Oliver heard Felicity crying and saw red. He just kept pushing the motorcycle. He vaguely heard Roy and Sara behind him. He kept flashing back to the Count taking her, her cries and how they tore all rationality from him.

The voice kept coming in over the coms.

"You see Oliver, I know that there was a bunch of security at your house, your work but your sister's club doesn't have too much security."

"If you've hurt her."

"Ah mate, you don't get a say as to what I'm going to do to her. You see, she has this faith in you, and I know how you really feel about her."

Oliver saw Verdant in the distance, a few more minutes and he could save her.

"I'll break that faith and love she has in you Oliver. I'll break her, then you'll know how I feel."

Oliver jumped into the alley, racing towards the door, Diggle passed out next to it, coffee spilled over the pavement, and a gash on his head.

Oliver checked for a pulse, and pressed the code into the door, wrenching it open. He raced down the stairs and saw Felicity's purse scattered across the floor, the chairs were all turned over. Only the computers remained untouched.

Oliver walked towards the computers, the com visible on the desk next to Felicity's open phone.

"Yes Oliver, I'm not there. Did you think I would be that foolish?"

"Let her go."

"Tsk, Tsk. I don't think so. Although, I will let you hear her voice."

Oliver gripped the table, hearing the others come down the stairs in the background. Roy and Sara helped Dig onto the med table, seeing to his head but all he could focus on was the phone, desperate to hear Felicity's voice.

"Oliver?"

She sounded terrified.

"Felicity, I'm so sorry. I promise I will find you, I swore to protect you." _I love you. _Tears filled his eyes at the confirmation. No getting around it, no denying it. He loved his Felicity. The light to his darkness and Oliver clenched his teeth to keep from breaking down.

"I, I know Oliver. I know. I lo-"

He heard a slap, and Felicity's cry of pain. The table shook with his rage.

"Slade, I will find you. If you harm one hair on her head, I swear."

"Good luck finding her brother."

Oliver heard his name yelled one more time.

"OLIVER!",

"FELICITY!"

The line went dead, Oliver turned and threw a table of weapons into the air crying out in agony. He dropped to his knees, his heart aching in fear and dread.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver, Sara and Roy stood around Slade. Oliver felt cold. First Felicity two weeks ago, and now his sister. Oliver gritted his teeth, his frustration and anger overwhelming him. Everything had fallen apart without Felicity, his relationship with Sara, with his mother, even Roy and Diggle's relationship with him were strained. He tightened his grip on the arrow, waiting for Slade to twitch his lip.

Slade just smiled. "Did you think that I would just attack your sister brother? Remember I have what you care about the most."

Oliver tightened the grip on the bow. Roy and Sara tensed on either side of him.

Slade smiled. "You keep a secret well, but not well enough."

"What do you mean?" Oliver ground out. Slade clapped, a projection displayed on the wall behind him.

"Your hacker is quite good I'll give you that, trying to block access to your lair from me. But my men are better." Slade sat in the chair, "You may have noticed that your coms are muted. Here is why."He pressed a button and a projector clicked on, showing an overview of the lair.

All three watched in horror as Diggle sat at the computers in the lab. Suddenly, Digg grabbed his gun as the door opened. They watched as silently Digg yelled out as Felicity, escorted by armed men entered the lair. She was crying, shaking her head at Diggle.

Oliver's heart pounded in his ears, his blood boiling as he watched the mirakiru laced man tightened his grip on his Felicity. Felicity fought back as hard as she could, but the man just back handed her. Oliver growled.

"The best is yet to come." Slade gloated from the chair.

Digg shot two of the men, but had his gun turned on him. All three heroes watched in horror as one of the men broke Digg's arm to subdue him. The man holding Felicity ran his hands up and down her arms, and bit her shoulder, making her scream out in terror and pain. Sara growled at the same time Oliver did.

"Lot of fight left in her." Roy took a step towards Slade, his fists clenching tightly. Slade shook his head. "Patience young Roy, it's not over yet. Anger is a major factor in this battle."

They watched as the men forced Digg to watch Felicity, and no matter how hard he struggled, Digg couldn't break free. Oliver read his lips, watching him beg them to let Felicity go.

Oliver's heart pounded hard. He knew that he had failed them. He had failed her.

The guy holding Felicity reared back in pain as she bit his hand, loosening his grip on her. Sara had a small smile, but it was short lived. The men used Digg as a means to subdue her. The guy who she had bit turned to the table behind him, and picked up one of the knives Sara used.

Sara gasped, "No." Slade smiled.

Oliver gritted his teeth, Roy's knuckles were white. The guy walked to Felicity, who had tears running down her face. He circled around her, the blade shining in the light. Slowly, he walked up to her, running the blade down her left arm, a line of red following in its wake.

"You'll pay for that." Oliver growled at Slade. Suddenly, the man used the blunt edge of the knife to hit her on the head, more blood flowed from the wound. Felicity's mouth was open, she was crying. Digg was bleeding, kneeling on the floor begging them to let her go. The three of them couldn't move, couldn't do anything but watch as the men committed the final crime of injustice to their light. The guy dragged the knife across her other arm, and along her side. He whispered something in her ear, to which Felicity said 'Never.'

Oliver's heart clenched. He regretted so much about his life in that moment. The main regret was not letting Felicity in where he wanted her in his life. Now all he could do was watch in horror as she was tortured. The man smiled, and quickly stabbed her in her side.

"NO!" they all yelled.

Then he threw her into her beloved computers, which flew over the table, and she landed in a pile of them. The sound of it was echoing through the room they were in. Slade turned the sound on. All that Oliver heard was Felicity's scream, Digg's scream and the audible snap that came from Felicity when she landed on the floor with her babies. Oliver's breathing stopped until he saw Felicity's chest rising and falling slowly. The men quickly left, and Digg made his way over to Felicity. He saw Digg's tears, heard the harsh breathing of his friends as the feed slowly stopped. He knew what happened. His heart ached, his blood boiled, all he saw was red. He knew Slade had broken Felicity, he broke her physically. And it was all his fault.

"Going to kill me brother?"

Oliver looked at Slade, the image of Felicity lying broken over his head, Slade was smiling. Oliver pulled the arrow back further, knowing Felicity and Tommy would forgive him.

"Till the final breath this time."


	3. Chapter 3

Slade had gotten away again. Oliver gritted his teeth.

"Oliver, it was a smoke screen mixed with narcotics to knock us out." Sara reminded him as the practically ran through the hospital to the waiting room outside of the ICU. "Slade is toying with us. Making us suffer to drive the team apart."

Oliver shook his head. Upon waking up, he had run to his Ducatti. Racing through Starling to get to Verdant only to find it empty, and Diggle's car gone. He then picked up his phone and saw that Diggle had taken Felicity to the hospital, claiming she had been in attempted mugging and thrown against a dumpster near her home.

With Sara and Roy right behind him, he changed and raced to the hospital. There they had to wait several hours with Diggle as officer Lance filled out his report, Diggle getting high on pain meds due to his broken arm and fractured ribs.

"I did this to her, if I hadn't approached her." Oliver's mind filled with his memories and thoughts of Felicity. Her laughter, the way she stood up to him, everything she had done for the mission, her coming after him, her softness, her care.

Oliver groaned in agony. _This can't be happening. Not to her._

Sara placed a hand on his back, offering him some form of comfort. Roy had left when Thea came in. She had been let go by Slade, terrified, but unharmed. Thea followed him, and Oliver hoped that they could make it work.

"Felicity Smoak?"

Everyone shot up at once. Oliver walked over to the doctor.

"How is she?"

The doctor smiled faintly. "Miss Smoak is as good as she can be right now. The mugger drew a lot of blood from her, so we had to get a transfusion. His stab avoided major organs and arteries. She'll have difficulty for a little while using that side until it properly heals and she'll need therapy to get full range of motion in her arm again. She has a hairline fracture on her skull from where they ambushed her, it too should heal in a month or so."

Oliver nodded. Relief slowly washed through him knowing Felicity would be okay. He started thinking of physical therapy that would help her. Planning on the newest computers to replace the ones that littered the floor of the lair. A flash of her landing on them sent a shudder through him.

"Her spinal injury is causing the most concern."

Dread, cold and heartless washed over him. Oliver felt his knees go weak, the coldness numbing him."

"Spinal Injury?" he whispered.

"Yes, when the man threw Miss Smoak against the dumpster it snapped vertebrae in her lower back. We were able to fuse most of it together. It looks promising if the inflammation goes down properly. With therapy she'll regain most if not full use of her legs again."

Oliver's heart nearly stopped at the word 'if'.

Sara spoke up, her voice soft and full of sadness. "If the inflammation doesn't go down properly?"

The doctor nodded, looking sad. "With therapy it may help, but if not then Miss Smoak will possibly be paralyzed in her legs." Looking at the three faces staring at him. He nodded. "I'm sorry."

Oliver felt cold. Colder than when he killed, colder than the island. His heart felt frozen.

"You can see her if you want. Just for a few minutes."

Diggle and Sara nodded, pushing Oliver forward as they walked.

They stopped in front of door 511. Oliver stared blankly at the ICU door. "I want Miss Smoak moved to a private room as soon as possible."

"Certainly Mr. Queen." the doctor replied.

Gripping the cold handle, Oliver turned it walking into the dimly lit room. It was cool, slightly dark, and the only sound was the steady beeping from the monitors. Oliver stepped into the room looking to the left and stopping in his tracks.

Felicity was pale, as white as the hospital sheets she was on. Her blonde hair framed her face, peaceful in her medically induced slumber. Gauze covered the knife wounds, bruises marred her porcelain skin. Oliver numbly started forward, stopping at her bedside, he fell into a chair and gently took Felicity's hand in his.

Running his tan, rough fingertips over her delicate knuckles. He carefully moved the IV and raised her hand to his lips. He inhaled and beneath the antiseptic he could faintly smell her perfume. His heart stuttered.

"Oliver."

He shook his head, lying his head next to her side on the bed. His self loathing filled his head, his hatred for doing this to her, for involving her in his crusade. No matter what light she brought to his life, what happiness she gave him with her humor, this was always his worst fear. And it had come true.

"Oliver." Diggle stepped next to him.

Oliver felt tears sting his eyes. The first time since Tommy died that he wanted to cry.

Diggle placed his good hand on Oliver's shoulder. "She told me something."

Oliver closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, listening to the steady heartbeat echo through the room.

"She said that she chose to help you. And that she would do it again."

Oliver let the tears fall. His selfless Felicity. He had brought her in, and always she stood by him. The loathing changed in his head. He had anticipated Slade's moves, but Slade hadn't died on the island. Slade had broken Oliver, in the one way that Oliver hadn't expected.

Oliver slowly looked up at Felicity. The light in his life, damaged by a man who is in anger. Oliver no longer hated himself, not for this. This was all on Slade.

Oliver leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers, gently and whispered, "He will pay this time for what he's done. I swear to you, he will never see the light of day again."

Taking comfort in the slight stutter in her heartbeat, knowing she had heard him somehow, that she would forgive him no matter what he did. Oliver turned to his comrades, tears still falling down his face, his heart freezing over knowing the hunt was on.

"We have work to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver sat in the silence of the empty spare lair.

Silence was his friend. He came here after overlooking the lair and arranging with Diggle the necessary items to fix it. Diggle let him know that Felicity had used the money he gave her after the undertaking to update the lair and his bow, but to also invest it and create a nest egg of sorts.

His heart ached when thinking of Felicity. She always was selfless. No injuries came to her when Slade held her, but he had returned her to harm her. Oliver closed his eyes, his mind replaying the images over and over again. Felicity's defiance stood out to him. She always stood up and spoke her mind. This time it was different. She had repeatedly shook her head, and even told the man 'Never.'

_Felicity, what did they want? _Oliver wondered, his mind escaping to happier thoughts of her. He was so lost in his thoughts he barely heard his phone ring.

He looked at the screen and saw it was Diggle.

"Dig?"

"Oliver, where are you?"

Oliver sighed. "I'm at home. What's wrong?"

Diggle was silent. "Save your bullshit for someone who believes it. I'm at the hospital."

Oliver bolted to his feet, automatically going for the door. "What's wrong? Is Felicity okay?"

"Felicity is fine, showing signs of improvement. But it's her visitor's records that bother me."

Oliver put his bluetooth in his ear, and shoved on his helmet. Hopping on his Ducatti, he started towards the hospital.

"What's wrong with the visitor's records?"

"Oliver, Slade has come to see her, along with Isobel."

Oliver tried his best to calmly walk through the halls of the hospital. Try being the key. The thought that the two people responsable for kidanpping Felicity and Thea, and causing Felicity's injuries came to see her made him see red. Turning to the left, he saw Roy standing outside of Felicity's door, standing guard. Oliver nodded. Roy nodded back.

Before Oliver could go in, Roy spoke. "Listen, Oliver."

Oliver paused, and looked at the young man. The mirakuru poisoned him, but Oliver saw a lot of himself in him. Nodding, he stood still. "Okay."

"I broke Thea's heart. She still doesn't understand why, but she's mad at me, and you. I understand that. I won't go near her. But." Roy shuffled. "I'm not leaving. Not now. What happened to Felicity makes me mad, mad as when Thea was taken. I need to make this right." Oliver reached out and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder. He gently squeezed it, assuring him. "I understand Roy. They'll pay. And we'll make Starling right again. As a team." Roy's eyes showed tears, and Oliver understood.

Oliver dropped his hand nodding, and walked past him into the room. Diggle moved up from the couch, Sara looked up from her spot next to the bed. She held a brush, and was brushing out Felicity's hair so it laid out around her head. The room smelt like Felicity's perfume, and Oliver felt a faint warmth fill his heart. He sat in the chair next to her bed, and gently took Felicity's hand. Bringing it to his lips, he inhaled smelling the perfume, and feeling her pulse beat strongly.

"I stopped by her town home and picked up some of her pjs, her spare glasses, hairbrush, slippers, robe, toothbrush, her shampoo and soap." Sara smiled. "I also picked up her tablet and charging cable. Knowing once she's awake she'll want them." She ran the brush through the blonde strands gently. Oliver watched, amazed that Sara thought to bring comfort to Felicity. He looked back down seeing the clean guaze, the bruises, but noting the light blue v-necked tshirt, and looking at her legs he smiled seeing black pj bottoms covered in yellow smiley faces.

Oliver sat back, pulling Felicity's hand into his lap, he looked at his teammates. "When were they here?"

Diggle sighed. "They were here this morning. Around 10:30. They left a present." Diggle gestured to the bouquet of blood red roses wrapped in orange and black ribbon sitting on a shelf in the room. Oliver's anger boiled. _How dare they. _

"I came in about a half hour later. They weren't here long." Sara said, placing the last piece of hair down on the pillow. She smiled at Felicity and looked up at Oliver. "Roy had gone home to rest, and Laurel stopped me with breakfast."

Diggle stood up, moving towards Felicity's bedside. "Doctors said that the inflammation has gone down. It's only been three days since the surgery. They see that as an improvement. Otherwise, we need to deal with Slade and Isobel."

Oliver nodded, elated at the news of Felicity's progress. He wanted nothing more than to see her smile, her spin in her desk chair in the lair, or to fist pump at discovering a clue. What needed to be done about their enemies came before her healing. Oliver's need for vengeance overran his common sense.

"What do we do to take them down?" Oliver said. "They've proven that they have no qualms about attacking us. How do we attack them?"

Sara nodded. "Diggle thinks that they're using the Applied Sciences Division to mass create the serum. We should take it down to weaken them. Then we'll look for the skull mask."

Oliver nodded. "Get the equipment we'll need. We'll attack tonight, stealth, no connection to us, and no deaths. Quick, clean, in and out."

Diggle and Sara nodded. Oliver sat back in the chair. "I'll join you at Verdant around 1. See you then." They both nodded and left the room, leaving to gather Roy and what they would need.

Oliver looked at the bed, at Felicity asleep, untroubled by what happened around her. Knowing that Sara had seen to her comfort upset him a little. He wished he had thought of it. Oliver saw the roses on the shelf, and clenched his teeth. Placing her hand back on the bed, he moved over to the shelf, he gripped the roses. Oliver threw them into the trash can, shattering the vase, breaking the roses. A white card stood out in the pile. Hands shaking in anger, Oliver grabbed the card seeing his name written on the top.

Heart freezing he opened the card.

_Broken is good enough. _

_Remember Arrow, one has to die._

Oliver's heart pounded. Slade was toying with him. Toyed with Felicity, broke her. He promised to kill two people, and he was unsuccessful. Felicity wasn't dead, she would heal. But one more had to die.

He moved back to the chair at Felicity's side. He slid the card into his pocket, making a mental note to have Diggle put more security on Thea and his mother. They may not be on the best of terms, but he would protect them.

Reaching once again for Felicity's hand, he traced his thumb along her knuckles. He sighed, wishing for this moment to be different. He pressed his lips to her hand again, inhaling the perfume of her body wash.

"I'll give you all the tulips you want. I remember you always said that roses were overrated. I'll fill your room with tulips. So that you'll smile when you wake. I'll wrap them in green ribbon, even add in fuchsia I know it's your favorite color. Anything to make you smile Felicity. Just don't heal too fast. No need to rush this. Just heal slowly and we'll work it all out when you wake up."

He saw her heart monitor flutter again, her heartbeat fluttering at the sound of his voice. "I'll keep this promise to you. Just come back and smile."


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver stared at Roy and Sara sitting opposite him. His hand held over the button that would rock Slade and Isabel's world to hell.

They brought this on themselves attacking Felicity. Oliver thought of her goodness, but knew deep down she would be okay with it.

"Oliver."

He hit the button and the Applied Sciences building blew up behind the van.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief.

They dump the van a few blocks away, but Oliver leaves a mask there, instead of the orange and black of Slade's, it is green and black, with a line of fuchsia running across one eye on the green side. The note on the back read:

_No One Else. _

_Show your face to me you coward._

_ Show your true intentions._

* * *

Oliver paced back and forth back in the lair, Sara tapping anxiously behind him.

"Ollie you keep that up and I'll wind up hitting you with my bo staff."

He shook his head. "What's the news coverage?"

Diggle turned from the small laptop set up on the table. "It hasn't broke yet but I'm sure that it'll break soon."

Roy held up Tockman's key. "Nifty."

Sara walked over to him, plucking it from his hands. "Roy it's not a toy. We need to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Well then here sucks, we've already been compromised once before."

Oliver turned to face Roy his heart pounding at the thought of what happened before.

Roy held his hands up, "I meant nothing against it, just we might not want to leave it here."

Oliver ran his hands through his hair. Roy had a point it was unsafe here. "Where do you suggest?"

Diggle sighed. "I have a terrible idea, but it might work."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "I'm all ears."

Oliver didn't like the look on Diggle's face. His heart clenched at a running thought.

He growled. "No." _Not there, Never there. _

Diggle crossed his arms. "No one would think to look there."

Sara gasped. Roy looked at them. "Where?"

Oliver's fists clenched.

"With Felicity."

Oliver stalked over to the bathroom, not wanting to hear any reasons behind the crazy idea. He could hear Dig, Roy and Sara arguing about the merits of bringing Felicity back into the fight, even if she wasn't conscious enough to do it.

Oliver gripped the sink, his hands red. Fighting thugs and trying to find the skeleton mask was going to kill him. As was destroying Isabel and Slade's business. He looked up into the mirror. A week had gone by since Felicity had been in the hospital. Three weeks since she had been first taken. A long month without Felicity, and now that she was back it felt as if hell was being unleashed.

A knock made him glance back at the door where Diggle stood. His arms crossed, he looked sad. Oliver looked down and started washing his hands.

"Look Oliver, I know that it isn't the best plan. But to hide it with her would be best. We're always there, as much as we can be. The hospital is well protected."

Oliver grabbed a towel and turned to Diggle. Looking at his brother-in-arms he thought about it. Nodding he tossed the towel back into the hamper. Running his hand over his face, Oliver sighed. "I understand Dig, I really do. I don't like it, but if it'll be safer there than here. I agree."

Digg nodded, and pat Oliver's shoulder. "Felicity will come back to us. Let's just hope she doesn't use her loud voice when she finds out what we've done."

Oliver chuckled.

* * *

Oliver stared at her. The bruises on her face had healed in the last two weeks. Her blonde hair still laid like a halo around her head. Doctors kept saying she showed promising results in her spinal swelling, but she was still in a coma. He sat back in the chair, recalling the doctor's talk with him a week or so ago.

"Shock Mr. Queen. That's all it is. Miss Smoak will wake when she is ready to." The doctor assured him. "Promising though that her spinal swelling is down so she might be able to regain use of her legs. We can show exercises that will help retain her muscles. I can teach you them, as well as anyone you consider fit to help her have a larger chance."

Oliver had nodded, and learned with Sara and Diggle the exercises that would help Felicity retain her muscles. They performed them at intervals through the day, besides reading to her. Sara and Thea would brush Felicity's hair, and help nurses bathe and dress her. Thea even bought a few new pairs of pjs for Felicity. Sara even bought her a pair, a light green tank top with dark green pants with arrows on them. Oliver glared at her when she showed them to him, laughing at him. So far Thea's pick of the fuschia V-neck t shirt with swirl patterned bottoms in black with pink, blue, orange, silver swirls was his favorite, since they were the ones on her at the moment, and today was raining, it brightened Oliver's mood.

Since they hid Tockman's device in Felicity's room at the hospital Oliver felt on edge. When he was chased out of here to go on patrol he hated it. He always had a comm linked to someone at the hospital, and if no one was there, Oliver would run by the hospital to check in Felicity's window. His thoughts always revolved around Felicity and bringing down Slade. He wanted to rebuild his relationship with Thea, but it was rough since she blamed him for Roy's actions.

_Felicity just heal. Let us deal with out here, but please for my own selfish reasons, wake up. _Taking her hand he started rubbing the knuckles again.

Everyone tried their best to help Felicity. Diggle updated her on all the newest developments in the tech field, Sara told her about the places she had been, leaving out what she had done while there. Oliver held her hand, and would read to Felicity, picking books from her house at random. Roy mostly stood outside and guarded the door, and when he wold come in, it was briefly and usually to just chat with the others or to avoid Thea, who still wanted to talk to him.

Thea and Walter would come by, Moira occasionally. Thea ensured that Felicity was comfortable, and the flowers were fresh usually ignoring Oliver, and staring at Roy. Moira didn't come because she and Felicity hadn't gotten along and the anger from her two children was overwhelming. Walter stopped by, bringing flowers and ensuring Oliver he was doing his best to get Queen consolidated back to him. He had managed to save both Thea's and Oliver's trust funds, but Oliver wanted to right his wrong, and Walter admired that he wanted to do that.

Isabel's angry voice had penetrated the news, talking about the villains who attacked Queen consolidated on Starling's mid-morning talk show.

Roy scoffed, "Like she really cares. She's just mad that there isn't any more mirakiru to turn anyone."

Diggle looked up from the newspaper he was reading, watching the tv as Isabel tried vainly to assure shareholders that these attacks were just malfunctions at the sites, or in some cases, surprise demolitions of old buildings. Roy rolled his eyes at that comment.

Oliver sighed placing Felicity's hand back on the bed and leaning forward. "She's just upset that Sara and you placed all those bombs in the buildings after knocking the people out."

Roy smiled, shifting in the recliner that he was occupying. "Yeah, not easy but seeing her seethed in rage is worth it."

Oliver cracked a small smile, satisfied that his team was setting Isabel's tail on fire, no doubt angering Slade as well.

"Lucky Sara got the morning off. She's asleep, and then has lunch with Laurel who she reports is getting closer to figuring out your secret."

Oliver sighed. Another problem Slade caused, but he was letting Sara deal in damage, even getting Dig to dress up as Arrow when Laurel was here with Officer Lance to see Oliver with Felicity, and the Arrow on the roof across the building outside.

"Yeah one of these days I want to hit Isabel with a van. No one deserves it more than her," Diggle mumbled before going back to reading snapping Oliver back to the moment.

Oliver stared at the screen, tired of Isabel's rants on tv. He glared at the tv, and watched as Isabel chatted with the bubbly talk show host. But Isabel didn't smile. _  
_

_She probably doesn't even know how to genuinely smile. _

"Could someone change that before he arrows it please?"

Oliver whirled his head back to the bed where sapphire eyes stared up at him.

"Your face says it all. Lucky I can see it from here. Where am I anyway, I lost my HD!"

Diggle laughed, tossing his paper aside, and brushed a quick kiss across Felicity's cheek.

"Missed you Felicity."

She smiled. "Missed you too John. How much did I miss?" Her eyes looked around the room trying to see where she was.

Oliver stared dumbfounded at her, he heard Roy calling and telling Sara Felicity was awake.

"My HD please?" Felicity stared up at him, smiling brightly.

Oliver kept staring into the pools of blue. Loving, bright and alive, Oliver didn't want to wait anymore.

He bent down and kissed Felicity with his whole heart, blocking out everything around them. He felt her confusion, then felt her melt into the kiss, her own love sweetening it.

As he pulled away, he looked down and saw her flushed cheeks and pink lips.

As she opened her eyes and love shining as she stared up at him he smiled, finally feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

"So, I missed a lot huh?" she whispered.

Oliver smiled, and pressed a lighter kiss to her lips.

"You have no idea."

Felicity smiled. "I guess I better catch up then. By the way did you bring my tablet?"

Diggle laughed and Oliver looked over at him smiling when seeing the glasses and tablet in hand. Felicity looked over and squinting tried to sit up. Oliver gently settled Felicity back. "You need to be careful Felicity."

She huffed. "I've been asleep for so long I want up damn it Oliver." He smiled, and pressed the button raising up the top of the bed. She huffed at him and he smiled. _Same Felicity, sweet but strong to the core. _Oliver fluffed her pillow, and brushed another kiss on her head, closing his eyes for a moment.

"So, who raided the florist shop?" Oliver chuckled.

Roy shuffled at the door and they all turned to look at him. "I'll get the doctor. Glad to see you're awake Barbie." He walked out the door, the red hoodie disappearing down the hall.

Oliver huffed, but felt Felicity grab his hand and squeeze gently.

He looked back at her and saw her glasses were on, tablet in hand.

_Looking more like herself._

"He's just like you Oliver, not good with words." She squeezed his hand again, and he raised it to his lips, brushing a kiss across the knuckles. Diggle mumbled about boundaries but kept smiling.

Felicity blushed and powered up her tablet.

"So what's the story before the doctor gets here. I need to catch up."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay so you're telling me that in the last month Slade has been messing with your heads, Roy ran away thanks to Oliver's protective issues, Sara and Oliver broke up, there is a Suicide Squad, Helena came back and is now in jail. Slade kidnapped Thea, Oliver gave Isabel QC, I never liked her anyway. And now Laurel possibly knows and you've burned Slade and Isabel's world?" Felicity took a breath. "Did I miss anything else in the two weeks I was gone?"

Oliver shook his head. "No that is pretty much it."

Roy snorted. "Besides that Oliver hasn't left your beside for any time longer than necessary." Oliver glared at him for that.

Diggle smiled. "Just relax Felicity, doc says you're going to be okay, and that all you need to do is heal."

The doctor had left them alone after doing checks on the basics of Felicity's health. He said he'd be back in a while, and Felicity hadn't wanted to wait on being filled in on the cover story and what happened.

Felicity sat back on the bed. "Easier said than done. I hacked into my records, I know about my back." Tears formed in her yes. Oliver squeezed her hand tighter, reassuring Felicity.

"We're going to get you into a therapy routine. No worries Felicity." Sara chirped from her place on the couch.

"I worry a lot." Felicity mumbled, brushing away errant tears that fell from her eyes. "So much has changed, how will we fight it?"

Oliver stood and sat on the bed next to Felicity. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her as close to him as she could take. "Felicity, we will always fight. Sara is keeping tabs on Laurel, Roy is trying to patch things with Thea, Diggle is here for you, as am I." he gently tilted her chin up so her eyes were looking into his. "Only focus on your healing. As everything comes at us we'll face it together." Oliver pressed his lips to her forehead, and felt her sigh and melt into him.

He looked up at the team, all watching them. He nodded at them. "Together."

* * *

"Try again Felicity. The doc said to try at least once if not more a day."

"I don't care what Doctor Hamiltion said. He can go shove it for all I care. I'm able to move some of my toes. That's it. Now, what is going on at the Foundry?"

Diggle sighed. He was trying to spare Felicity the details of what had happened to her babies, and that really nobody wanted to go back there.

"John, Oliver is not here so tell me the truth. What is going on? What happened?"

Diggle sighed again. Oliver didn't want Felicity to know all of what had happened in the two weeks since she was taken, then brought back, and what was happening now. Oliver just wanted her to heal. "He's an idiot." Dig muttered.

"Yes, Oliver is an overprotective idiot. Besides that obvious point. Tell me John." Felicity stared at Diggle, waiting for an answer.

He leaned forward in the chair, staring back at Felicity. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Felicity nodded. "I know something is wrong at the Foundry. I tried to get in but it wouldn't let me."

Dropping his face into his hands, Dig saw a flash of Felicity hitting the computers, of checking for her pulse, and carrying her limp body up the stairs to call an ambulance before staging the scene.

"Dig," she grabbed his hand. "Please. I only remember going down the stairs and trying to get them to not break in. Please tell me how I came to this conclusion."

"Felicity, when they stopped asking you where 'it' was one of them stabbed you with one of Sara's knives. They then threw you across the lair breaking your back."

Felicity's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Which side of the lair Dig?"

Taking a deep breath Dig let it out. "On your desk. Your babies are the reason for the stitches, and your back injury."

Felicity dipped her head, and Dig felt her shaking as her sobs overcame her. It was good for her to finally let it out, to grieve not only for her computers, but for herself. The men had robbed her of so much, and they still walked free. Dig just held her hand, afraid that Felicity would let her grief overwhelm her.

"Felicity?"

Oliver walked to the other side of the bed, and sat down. He read her grief and sadness. Turning accusing eyes at Diggle, Oliver tried to contain his anger.

"Don't be mad at Dig." Oliver turned to Felicity. Her blue eyes seemed brightened by her tears. Her other hand slid into his, and he squeezed it. "You can't protect me from the truth Oliver. I need to know. I don't take lies or sugar coating. Just give it to me, I can take it."

Oliver took a deep breath All he had wanted was to help her, but she was comforting him. He looked at her, his eyes drinking in her features, her tear-streaked cheeks, bruises that were still healing, and the scars from her knife wounds and surgery. He saw her hand come up and cup his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. Much like she had after being shot.

"Oliver. I'm not a china doll. Don't treat me like one."

Her voice firm, and instantly he nodded.

"Felicity they kept asking you about something. What did they want?"

Oliver opened his eyes and looked at Dig. Both men were curious as to what Slade's men wanted that would bring her back to the lair. Oliver looked back at Felicity. her brow was furrowed in concentration as she thought back on that day.

Lifting a hand, Oliver ran his thumb over her cheek, trying to get her attention. When she looked at him, he saw a question in her eyes.  
"How is the foot moving going?"

She huffed. "It's tiring, only seeing a few toes move, but at least they're moving."

Oliver smiled. Patience was one of Felicity's strong suits occasionally.

"Hi Sara." Oliver turned seeing Sara standing there, holding a coffee cup. She smiled. "I can get a zip line set up, and we can bust you out."

Felicity smiled. "I wish. How's your dad? I heard he was in jail."

Sara's smiled faded. "Yeah. He's willing to go to jail for the Arrow. I just wish that he wasn't."

Felicity smiled faintly. "I'm sorry."

Sara shrugged. "Him being locked up will be sad, but I have no way to get him out."

Felicity shot up. "Locked up." Her eyes glazed over. Oliver grabbed her shoulders. "Felicity?"

Dig sat up in the chair, staring at his friends, Sara tensed by the door. Both knew the look of flash backs in PTSD victims. They worried about Felicity.

She gasped, Oliver's grip tightened on her. "Felicity, talk to me what do you see?"

"They wanted something at the Foundry. They wanted something." She repeated. Oliver was scared for her. PTSD was a frightening process. Her mental state could become erratic, but she was remembering something that was vital to why Slade released her.

Felicity fell back, landing hard against her pillows. Her eyes cleared, her chest heaving from the gasping. Oliver ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her in any way he could.

Sara and Diggle stood by the bed, anxiously waiting for whatever Felicity could tell them. Oliver leaned over her, his forehead touching her.

"Felicity, what do you remember?"

She gasped, tears leaking out of her now closed eyes. It killed Oliver to see her in such a state.

"Oliver." she whispered.

He leaned closer. "Felicity, sweetheart, tell me. It'll make it easier to just tell me."

"They wanted a key." She opened her eyes. "To get through locked doors. They wanted Tockman's key."

Oliver sat up, Sara and Diggle staring at him. "Roy's at the Foundry."

Sara pressed her ear, activating her side of the comm. "Roy?"

They all waited.

"Roy?"

Sara raised panicked eyes to the team.

"ROY?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I know, I said that I'd wait till the 21st, but it's been a while on this story and I wanted to let you know I hadn't forgotten it!**

**As the usual, I may work on this, expand or such.**

**Until then,**  
**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

Oliver jumped down the stairs in the lair, seeing the damage done to their second home. Dig followed behind him, gun raised. Sarah remained at the hospital, with Felicity awaiting an update.

"He fought them." Dig stated, moving over to the smashed glass of the case, Oliver's suit hanging there still.

Oliver nodded, hitting the comm link in his ear. "Sarah? Update?"

"Felicity is looking at the lair feeds right now, but she doesn't expect much since Slade knows we have them."

"Keep me posted."

"Copy that."

Oliver moved over to the tables, seeing that Roy was working on his own arrows at the time of the attack. Dig checked the supplies, and came back, frustrated.

"They didn't take anything. Why take Roy? To make him talk?"

Oliver shook his head. "Slade doesn't interrogate much. He's too impatient, especially with the Mirakuru." He moved over to the smashed case. "We're missing something here. Something big."

Dig sighed. "I can try and get Lyla in on this. She'll be willing to help."

Oliver nodded. "Do that. Please."

"Oliver!"

"Sarah?"

"Felicity found nothing in the lair footage, but she found something else that's alarming."

"What?"

"Star labs just had a break in into their storage center. A prototype was stolen."

"Okay? What does it do?"

Sarah sighed. "It filters chemicals out of the blood and can put them into a storage container. Oliver, it can put the mirakuru in Roy's blood into more than one person! Felicity estimates that there is enough in him to create at least a dozen if not more! And if one gets the mirakuru,"

"More can be filtered from that person." Oliver breathed, his eyes meeting Digs'.

"Could this get worse?"

* * *

Screams echoed down the hospital's hallway. The lights started flashing.

Sara moved from Felicity's bedside to the doorway. She listened and heard the thudding of multiple footsteps.

"Sara?"

She turned back, and saw the fear in Felicity's face. Sara reached for the vase at Felicity's bedside.

"We have to go. NOW!"

* * *

Oliver was thrown against the side of the Bentley as Dig took a turn almost on two wheels.

"How long since the call went out?" Dig asked again.

"Too long." Oliver swallowed. Moments after getting the information about the machine from Sarah and Felicity, a call came over the radio that there were masked men in the hospital, and other places around Starling. Not getting any word from Sarah, Oliver suited up and with Dig flew back to the hospital.

"You may want to run from here, the streets will be chaotic."

"Try and contact Sara. Make sure Thea is at the Mansion."

Oliver jumped out of the car. He rolled and ran to the nearest building, climbing up the fire escape to the roof, seeing the helicopters around the hospital. His pulse pounded in his ears, thinking of Felicity being injured or alone in this mess.

He ran, jumping across rooftops, getting to the hospital trying to see if the girls were okay. Suddenly he stopped  
recognizing a figure standing on the roof, where he had sat watching Felicity on his patrols. Slade stood there, dressed in his suit, the black and orange standing out against the lights on the hospital.

"Slade."

* * *

Sara quickly wrapped the bag around her body, it held the tablet, phone, and Tockman's Key. She then moved to Felicity on the floor of the service elevator.

"Okay?" she whispered.

Felicity looked up. "If I weren't so drugged up I might be in agony."

Sara hid a chuckle. "I'm afraid it's going to get worse. I have to get you to a safe place. It's not the lair, or your apartment. For sure not mine."

"The clock tower?"

Sara shook her head. "No, we may need that at a later date." She wrapped an arm around Felicity, and as gently as she could, pulled her up.

Felicity let out a groan, then a whimper. "I'm sorry."

Felicity nodded, and they started to slowly shuffle forward. Gasping at the hot pain starting by the motion, Felicity glanced at Sara. "Where are we going?"

"The only place I think Oliver would want you."

"Why are we going to a deserted island and being surrounded by a million guards?"

Sara laughed, as the hobbled to the back door of Felicity's car. "Not quite, I think he'd be able to hear your loud voice from there." Sara gently eased Felicity into a laying position in the back seat. Shutting the door, the got into the front seat.

"This brings back memories."

Sara shook her head. "Just relax Felicity. I'm getting you out of here."

"Do you even have a valid driver's license?"

Sara reversed the car, and gunned it, as two masked men ran out of the stairway's door.

"Right now, I don't think it matters."

* * *

"What did you do?"

"I told you relationships make you vulnerable. This proves it. Roy is gone yet you're looking for your Felicity."

"Why go after her. She's already been hurt enough Slade." Oliver growled, hating hearing Felicity's name on his ex-mentor's lips.

"Broken is good, her faith is broken. But I'm after something else." He tilted his head his eye peering at him. "You know what I want Oliver."

Oliver drew an arrow on his bow. "You're not getting it Slade."

He chuckled. "I was sure of that. But yet again kid, I hold the cards. Mr. Harper," his eye glared at him "Ms. Lance, and your precious Felicity."

Oliver drew back more the bow taut. "You'll never find the key Slade."

"Then your team will bear the pain of your actions kid."

Oliver let the arrow fly, hearing Sara yell in his ear.

"Felicity is safe! We're going after Roy!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sara pried open the skylight, and quietly dropped onto a beam in the house's ballroom. Roy was chained to the ceiling, and looking worse for wear. She glanced at the others and saw that they had guns with darts full of viper venom aimed at Roy.

"Sara?"

She tapped her ear. "Yeah Felicity?"

"I lost contact with Dig. He said he was going to create a disturbance." clicking came across the comm. "That was a few minutes ago."

"Okay," she whispered, glancing back down. "Status of Oliver?"

"When I listened he and Slade were still fighting." she huffed. "Slade is very egotistical isn't he. All 'remember who taught you', 'I'll break you' 'I broke her'. Hmph. Have the coward come look at me now and I'll give his ass a..."

"Felicity." Sara smiled. "Not the moment for your wonderful rant. Status on Dig?"

More clicking. "Nothing. How's Roy? Any signs of the machine?"

"Roy is just chained to the ceiling. I'm making a plan as to get him out. I don't get it though. They have the prototype, why aren't they using it?"

Silence was on the other end.

"Felicity?" Sara's heart pounded. It had been a risk, taking her from the hospital. She'd taken her to the safest place in the city. Ironically, Oliver's bedroom at the Mansion planting the box with Tockman's key on the grounds before leaving. Slade had bought the Merlyn property nearby, and Sara raced to the house, finding Roy inside.

"I'm fine Sara. I was just asking Caitlin if anyone could use the prototype. She told me not without the key that Dr. Wells has locked up."

Sara took a deep breath._ Thank the spirits for small favors._

"Slade just left Oliver."

Sara glanced down. Roy was still holding, but he was getting tired and sweaty. "Alive?"

"Yeah. Said he'd leave him alive so he can know his pain before killing him." Tapping filled the comm. "Seriously, he has more drama than a Shakespeare play."

Sara listened, heard the guards shifting, and she looked around. None of them appeared to have Mirakuru. Probably why Roy was chained up, and they had venom.

"Dig is coming up the fence line, and just hit the fence with my car!" Felicity shrieked from her side of the comm.

Sara didn't need to know something had happened, three of the guards left the room, trading their tranquilizer guns for hand guns, leaving only two with Roy.

"Amateurs." she muttered. "Felicity, kill the lights." Sara dropped down as the lights went dark.

She slid across the floor, her Sonic Sounders sliding with her. All the men grabbed their ears, except for Roy, who pulled up on the chains and dropped suddenly to snap them.

She quickly knocked out the two men with her staff, leaving them lying senseless on the floor. Roy picked up the sounder, turning it off. His dazed eyes turned to her, and he smiled.

"I'm beyond glad Felicity made us listen to that for an hour since you joined us."

Sara snapped the staff back on her belt, and grabbed his hand. "Felicity, we're on our way."

* * *

"There was a deer!" Dig yelled again at the man staring at him. One of the felons that escaped with Slade, but Dig just needed to play ignorant guy for a few more moments.

"I don't care sir get off the property." The guy growled.

Dig stepped back hands up. "Do you need my insurance or anything?"

"No. Go away."

Dig quickly flipped through his wallet, silently taking snap shots of the men, thanking Lyla for the hidden camera "I have the card right here."

"Dig, they're on their way back. Get out of there!" Felicity whispered in his ear.

"Sir I'm telling you. The fence doesn't mean shit to me. Just get in your car and go away, or you'll never get to your girlfriend's house." The man smiled. "She'll just be attending your funeral."

Dig held his hands up, and stepped back to the car. "Never mind then. Sorry about the fence."  
He moved into the car, and a snail's pace, then drove off. Watching till the Merlyn house disappeared.

"I'm on my way the back roads Felicity."

"Good. They're back here. Oliver is on his way back, he has to check on Thea."

"Roger that."

"And Dig?"

"Yeah?"

"You better fix my car."

* * *

Oliver climbed through his bedroom window. A little awkward for sure, but since Sara had left Felicity in his room after fleeing the hospital, he didn't care.

His feet, heavily, hit the floor. All the bruises playing pain across his body. Fighting Slade had been like back on the island. Training again, this time though no Shado to stop Slade from beating him to a pulp.

"Oliver?"

He looked up, his heart clenching at the sight of Felicity in his bed. Her eyes widened, and she put the tablet next to her. He stepped forward, slowly, not wanting her to hurt herself. Felicity being Felicity, she shuffled to the edge, her breath gasping as pain from her injuries, and the trip from the hospital took its toll on her.

"Felicity," he growled.

She shook her head, trying to move her feet to the floor. Tears began streaming down her face. Oliver walked faster over to her, not caring about his injuries anymore. He quickly set his bow down on the bed, and scooped Felicity up. She turned her head into his neck, and quietly sobbed.

Oliver sat back on the bed, cradling his blonde close. It'd been a rough few months. His left hand gently rubbed her back, as his right moved up to cup her face, making her look at him.  
Her eyes were bright with tears, and she was terribly pale. He sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead, offering any form of comfort that he could give her. She laid her head on his shoulder, gripping the quiver strap tightly.

"We'll stop him." she whispered. "We're not broken."

Oliver shut his eyes, turning his head, and breathed in her perfume. "We never were."


	9. Chapter 9

Roy sagged on the couch. Dawn was finally breaking across the sky, and all he wanted was to go to sleep. But he couldn't.

He glanced at the bed, where Felicity was asleep. Oliver, Sara and Dig had gone back to the lair to take what they could. It had taken an hour for Felicity to convince Oliver to go, and five minutes of Oliver silently threatening to kill Roy if Slade got close to Felicity again. Hence why he was still in Oliver's room.

Felicity had fallen asleep shortly before the other left, after Sara had raided Oliver's emergency stash of medications. Sara dragging Felicity from her room to the elevator, downstairs, then the hobble through the garage had done a number on her. Luckily, Dig had been at the Mansion to carry Felicity up the stairs, all before Moira woke up.

PING

Felicity's upper body shifted, mumbling in her sleep. Roy smiled.

PING

She groaned, and Roy quickly got up and went to her tablet next to the bed.

PING

"What's it?" she mumbled. Roy gently picked up her tablet, and saw the red bar. And the shots of the Mansion on her tablet. He took a deep breath.

PING

"Roy?" He looked over at her, and almost grimaced at the tiredness he still saw in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Felicity. I didn't know you put cameras in the Mansion, but it keeps pinging and I can't figure out why."

Her brow furrowed. "I didn't put cameras in the Mansion."

He turned the tablet to her, showing Moira sitting in the living room. "Then where are you getting the feeds from?"

* * *

Oliver packed the last arrow in the duffle bag. Dig locked the cases, and Sara moved the hard drives for Felicity to their foam cases.

"Glad we always prepared for an emergency." Dig looked around. "Not sure where we're going to go though."

Oliver shrugged. "I'm not sure either."

Sara's phone rang, and she sighed, moving away to pick it up. "Hi Laurel."

Oliver picked up his bag. The bow, his suit and most of the other items were at his house, but now, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Only that Slade attacked the hospital, the bank, and the theater last night. All full of people, and several were injured in their panic.

Laurel was dealing with the aftermath in the DA's office. Albeit on better footing since she'd threatened the DA and gotten her dad out of jail the day before. He moved up the stairs, and started to climb. There was nothing left in the lair anymore. It was time to move on.

"What do we do now Oliver?"

He looked back at John. "We regroup, and help Felicity. Patrol regularly, let Walter help, and maybe we'll get through this with no casualties"

Both men nodded, and as the three stepped out of the lair, sealed the door behind them.

* * *

Felicity typed ferociously on the tablet. Roy just stood there watching, always amazed at how fast she could type. Suddenly her let out a whoop, and fist pumped.

"Got it!" she typed some more, and then with one final tap the screen went to static. "And whoever it is, can't spy anymore." She looked up at him and they smiled.

* * *

Slade snarled, and sent his fist through the computer. It was bad enough that they'd destroyed Applied Sciences, they'd gotten Roy back. He never reached the key, and Ms. Smoak was on the mend, and just cut off his cameras.

"Slade?"

He looked up and saw Isabel standing there. "Yes?"

"The samples were destroyed. We don't have any more mirakuru." she stated, staring at him.  
Slade felt anger fill him. Queen could not best him. He could not win this battle. He swore to Shado that he would avenge her. To do that, Oliver had to feel despair and then die.

"There is no other choice then Miss Rochev." he looked up at her. "Bring Blood here, use those dirty cops of his. I need accomplices, and faked evidence, Then, I want you to hold a press conference tell him, that the reason for the Applied Sciences attacks is from a disgruntled person about the Queen's downfall."

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Who is that? Oliver Queen?"

Slade smiled. "Oh no, Ms. Rochev." He tapped his busted computer screen. "I know who to lay the blame on."

* * *

Oliver sat on his bed, watching as the doctor examined Felicity. The doctor nodded and smiled, and went over the charts from Starling General. Lyla had reached out and brought in a private ARGUS doctor to care for Felicity. Since the hospital had proven unsafe, Lyla had assured Felicity the best care, while helping in tracking Slade since he'd now shown up on the ARGUS radar.

"Well Ms. Smoak, for what you've been through you're healing quite well." He smiled, and patted her hand. "Never hesitate to call me for any reason. I think you'll be ready for physical therapy in a few weeks."

"Can I do anything to start now?" she asked, smiling sweetly up at the doc. Oliver chuckled. Felicity was plotting her way out of bed rest, and was pulling all the strings she could to do it.

The doctor blinked. "Umm. Yes. The exercises your friends did will help. And some light stretching. Nothing too strenuous on your body will help you in the early stages."

Oliver stood, and shook hand with the doctor, thanking him as they walked to the door. Closing it softly behind him, he turned and saw Felicity lying there, tapping on her tablet. He smiled, shaking his head, moving towards her.

"Some yoga may help me. Not that I didn't do it before, but it's nice to know that will come in handy. Hey! Oliver!"

He pulled the tablet out of her hands, and set it on the night stand. Looking back at her, he propped himself up on his right side on the bed. She narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms at him.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Staring at a remarkable woman."

Felicity snorted. "Got any wine to go with that cheese?"

His smile grew. "I mean it Felicity. You're remarkable." Her face flushed, and she looked down at her bright blue nails. "Thank you for remarking on it."

Oliver sat up and leaned close to her face when the door flew open. He groaned, and glared at Sara, who ran to the TV. Felicity laughed, and looked at Sara.

"What's wrong?"

Sara turned on the TV, and Isabel's face filled the screen. They sat up and looked, watching as the DA, Laurel, and the chief of police stood behind her.

"The unprecedented attacks on QC, thankfully never harmed anyone." Isabel stated. "Through new evidence from the scenes, analysis, and testimony from the perpetrators has led us to the mastermind of these acts."

Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand, and squeezed it. Sara shook her head in front of the TV, muttering about there being no evidence, no one turned, no one saw. Isabel's blank face filled the screen.

"Felicity Smoak is wanted for arson, and destruction of property. Theft and even," Isabel took a breath. "Attempted murder."

Oliver's hand squeezed Felicity's as Oliver and Sara cursed in Mandarin.


	10. Chapter 10

**New Job is apparently good for the creative process!**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

"It's called fleeing, and I'm not going to Russia Oliver!" Felicity stated from her place on the bed. The whole team was in the room, pacing, trying to figure out how to get Felicity out of this situation.

"Anatoli said he'd take care of you. Nobody would know that you are there." Oliver stared at Felicity, wanting her to listen to reason. She shook her head, irritating Oliver more.

"I'm not going there, and who is suppose to help me with my back? Can't exactly walk off a plane here."

"They can't take her in like this can they?" Roy asked, "No offense Barbie, but you can't walk."

"None taken, and they're not taking me in or making me go anywhere. I'm innocent, and this is just Isabel being a bitch."

Sara laughed. "That's true, but they have so much stacked against you."

Felicity shrugged. "So I hide for a little while. I'll just be the quiet invisible tech, and you'll be out there clearing my good, um, awesome, name."

Oliver paced in front of the fire place. "This is Slade's doing. I knew he was working with Isabel, I just never thought they'd stoop this low."

Felicity sighed. "We don't know anything about them. It's retaliation."

"For what?"

She shrugged. "My guess would be for me turning off the cameras here." Oliver glanced at her, and turned, placing his hands on the mantle.

"Slade did the art tour with Thea, me and my mom. He placed the cameras all over the house." He slammed his hands down, shaking the pictures on the mantle.

Sara stopped pacing. "We need to get Felicity out of here."

Everyone looked at her. "Why?"

Sara glared at Oliver. "Your mom's rally is here tonight! We need to get her out of here, there will be police here tonight! The DA, everyone supporting your mom will be here, and Felicity can't be."

Oliver turned horrified eyes at Felicity. She swallowed, her heart pounding in fear.

"Where will I go? I can't stay with anyone I know. My apartment has already been searched, and is probably being watched. I can't stay with any of you. You might get charged with hiding a criminal."

Oliver moved to Felicity's side, and cradled her face. "You are not a criminal. We're going to solve this, even if I have to lock you in here to do it."

Dig turned to listen to his comm, and immediately looked back at the group. "Wherever that place is we have to get Felicity to it fast. The police are here to search the house."

* * *

The security guard opened the door. Moira and the rest of the staff were standing at attention in the foyer.

"Captain, a pleasure to see you." Moira shook the captain's hand, irritated that he would search her home. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Laurel stepped up, holding the search warrant. She didn't want to do this, but there was little choice. "A warrant to search the premises for Felicity Smoak Mrs. Queen."

Moira took the warrant and read it, surprised at the contents. She looked up at Laurel. "On what grounds?"

The captain shifted. "Ms. Smoak was your son's assistant. They were often seen together. We assumed that with your family's influence she would turn to him to help her." He waved his hand, and officers took off around the house.

Moira's heart pounded. She knew that Ms. Smoak was a friend of Oliver's, and the reason for the split between them. Moira shook her head.

_It was my lies that caused the split between me and my children._

She knew that Ms. Smoak was more to Oliver than just a friend. She'd watched him take care of her in the hospital. Moira knew that it was most likely Ms. Smoak who'd helped Oliver out of QC when she'd shot him last year. For that, Moira was thankful. Oliver killing the Count for taking Ms. Smoak, his attention towards her well being at the hospital. Sending for the doctor earlier today.

Moira gasped. _The doctor came here! Ms. Smoak is here!_

"Mom?"

She turned, seeing Oliver, Thea and Mr. Diggle walking towards them to her from the gardens. He walked up next to her, and gave a fake smile.

"Is something wrong? Why are the police here?"

She handed the warrant over to him, shaking slightly. Ms. Smoak is here. They're going to find her.

"Thea, when did you get home?"

The girl shrugged. "I was looking for Oliver, found him in his room. What's going on?"

Oliver stepped up and took the warrant out of Moira's hands. He read it, his jaw clenching, and anger flashed through his eyes. He looked up at the Captain, the DA and Laurel. "Why are you looking for Ms. Smoak here?"

* * *

Roy laid Felicity down gently on the grass next to the road, being as quiet as he could.

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. You're risking so much to get me out of here."

"Never a problem Barbie. If you could hack the SCPD database and get our records cleared it'd be a great thank you."

She chuckled. "Where is Sara? She said to wait here, that there is a plan."

Roy shrugged, listening to the comm Digg had left on his coat. They only had a few more minutes before they started searching the grounds. Granted, it would be a long search, but as long as they got into the city, Felicity could get to the safe house.

"Jumping from a window, that was fun."

Roy chuckled. "You fell into my arms on top of a glass roof. Not exactly what I'd call jumping."

"Maybe I should turn myself in. I mean, they have faked evidence, nothing that would hold up in court. And it would mean that I could at least get medical treatment. Not that the ARGUS doctor isn't helping. I could look nice in orange."

"Felicity. We're not letting you go to jail for something you didn't do. We need you out here, not in the big house." Roy stared at her, trying to make her see reason.

"Oh no."

He turned and saw Sara, pulling up with two motorcycles. One was hers, the other was Oliver's. She hopped off and pulled off her helmet. "Ready to have some fun?"

* * *

"We've searched the whole house Captain, Ms. Smoak isn't here."

"Then start searching the grounds."

The Captain turned to the small group in the foyer, and stared at Oliver. He stared right back, waiting for confirmation in his ear that they were on the move.

"Any idea where she is Mr. Queen. We know that you two were, ahem._ close_."

Oliver wanted to punch the man for believing that rumor. "Ms. Smoak was my friend as well as my assistant. I don't believe she would do anything to QC like is being charged against her Captain."

The man stood his ground. "Out of your friendship she might want to result to payback for what happened to your family."

"Felicity wrote many of the computer system QC uses. Why would she blow up the business if she could just shut the computers down? That's her style Captain. Not for one second do I believe that she would do anything to harm QC. Not even for me."

"We're heading out Oliver." Sara stated in his ear.

Moira spoke. "Ms. Smoak is a friend of the family, and I highly doubt she would do anything to hurt our family, even our company." she took a breath. "Since we have not heard from her, it is likely that she has left Starling."

"Did you help with that possible trip Mrs. Queen?" a detective asked with a smile.

She glared at him. "Obviously you don't watch the news, we don't have the money to go traveling, much less send one of our friends traveling."

Oliver was shocked at his mother defending Felicity. He glanced at her, she seemed agitated and upset. Thea was looking upset, and was flipping her phone.

"Ms. Queen. Any words on the matter?" the Captain asked, almost pleadingly. Thea looked up at him, glaring as she did.

"Felicity is a friend. She disappeared two nights ago from the hospital, during the break ins. Now you're charging her with something that was impossible for her to do. As she can't move her legs she can't go anywhere." Thea's eyes shimmered with unshed tears and anger. "You're charging an innocent woman of crimes that were impossible for her to commit, much less orchestrate."

The Captain swallowed, and an Officer walked up to him. "There is no sign of Ms. Smoak anywhere in the house, or along the property line. We can check the people on the road, and the cars into the city. "

The Captain turned. "Check for any pairs riding on the road out of here as well as the cars. We want to make sure we haven't been duped" The officer nodded and spoke into his radio. As he turned back to the group he smiled. "Sorry for the disruption. Have a good evening."

* * *

The two motorcycles pulled up, two on one, one on the other. It was a long line forming as police checked the cars. The trio looked at each other, praying this would work. The officer motioned them forward, and then waved the single rider ahead. The rider looked back, and nodded, moving the motorcycle ahead, and down the road, turning into Starling.

The other two pulled over, and the officer asked them to remove their helmets. When blonde hair showed on the back rider, the officer smiled.

The smile turned to a frown as Sara Lance, and Roy Harper looked at him, both smiling.

"What can we do to help you Officer?"


	11. Chapter 11

**HAHAHAH! I'm evil!**

**Did anybody really think I'd let it be that easy! Felicity is a genius! Not to mention the resources this group of heroes has.**

**Fun way out in my opinion.**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

Lyla steadied the bike, and dropped the kickstand. Felicity took a deep breath. "That was so close."

Lyla laughed. "Try being close to a drug lord, then having to plant a bug on him, that's close."  
She knelt, unclipping the belts that held Felicity's feet in place, and pulled Felicity's feet out of the stirrups

"Thank God for you thinking ahead for us." Felicity whispered, the dark coldness of the empty building making her shake. Or that could be the adrenaline wearing off. Lyla shrugged, moving Felicity's leg to the other side of the bike, helping her lean against the wall with the bike.

"When Johnny called for a doctor for you, I knew an escape would have to be planned. I took the initiative. When the doctor was looking over you, Sara and I made a possible escape easy for you on Oliver's bike. They would assume with your injuries that you couldn't ride." She laughed, it echoing in the space. "I'm just glad remote control is becoming a thing."

Felicity smiled. Lyla was just as sweet as she was hard in her job. Finishing, Lyla pulled the wheel chair over, and helped Felicity into it. "That's why Sara insisted I put on the boots this morning." She looked down at the knee high black boots on her legs. It had seemed comical at the time, now looking back she saw that Sara had dressed them almost alike, in basic gear for a motorcyclist.  
"Alright, welcome to your abode Felicity." Lyla pushed her forward, through an open door and into a cleaned room.  
There was a set up of computers facing the doorway, behind it a few tables. To the far left of the computers a salmon ladder, some equipment and mats were laid out. The right was a small kitchen, living room with television, two doors that were open showing a bathroom, and a nice bedroom.

"I kinda had to pair it with a temporary lair for the team to be near you, but not too bad in my opinion."

Felicity smiled. "It's nice. What about electricity? Cover story? How will the team get in here undetected?"

"They'll go through the same tunnel you went through. On the outside, this is an abandoned government building. It's sound proofed, with no light making it through the windows. I attached some high tech solar panels to the roof, full internet access with private processors from ARGUS. tapped into the water and sewer system when I was updating the place. They may know you're here, but with the attacks, and survelliance from the hospital, Waller knows it's not you. Nobody in Starling is the wiser." Lyla smiled at her.

"Lot of ARGUS in this room." Felicity mumbled. Lyla shrugged.

"It's your computers, I just borrowed a signal jammer from ARGUS so that they couldn't track your footprint." She pushed Felicity to the computers. Felicity smiled, and hit the space bar, the screens coming to life, headlines on the search for her, the Queen family's involvement, and how QC was handling it. She felt tears come to her eyes.

"I never wanted this."

Lyla bent over and hugged her. "You've been through a lot. Nobody would keep going on the way you are." She straightened, and smiled at her.

Felicity smiled back, and turned at her computers. "First, let's prove my innocence."

* * *

Oliver watched his mom and her PR team go over tonight's event itinerary. He knew that Sara and Roy had gotten stopped. Through a coded message to Dig, Lyla had Felicity and was safe. It didn't quell his nerves, but the fact that the police kept searching for Felicity was making it harder for Oliver to focus.

"Oliver?"

He looked at his mom, and fake smiled. "Yes?"

"You will be here tonight?"

He nodded. "Of course. It's your rally mom. I'll be here."  
Moira smiled sadly, and went back to talking about tonight. Oliver bit his lip and turned to Dig. "Bring the car around. I need to go to Big Belly Burger."  
Dig nodded, and excused himself, followed by the PR manager, who went to the kitchens to see how the food was coming along. Thea had went to Verdant, to meet up with Roy, Sara was with her dad, trying to figure out who was assigned to Felicity's case. That left Oliver and Dig to check on Felicity.

"Mr. Queen, you'll be with your mother. Since you have no other pressing engagements, you'll be on time correct?" The PR manager stared at him, eyebrow raised.

Oliver swallowed, but nodded. "Yes, I'll be there. I do have an engagement, but I'll be back by 7."

Moira smiled. The PR woman shook her head. "Mr. Queen, in light of recent developments, I'd recommend that any private meetings be held here."

Anger flared through Oliver. "My meetings are my business, nobody else is involved."

"If Moira is found to be involved with any possible criminal, it'll hurt the campaign."

"That's interesting since she was possibly going to prison earlier this year."

"Enough."

They both looked at Moira. "Nancy, you may go call Walter to ensure he is coming tonight in support. I would like to talk to my son alone."

She nodded, and with one last glare at Oliver walked to the study. Oliver ran his hand over his head, and wanted to growl. The situation was dangerous, but he needed to keep as calm as possible to keep Felicity safe, and his mom running in the campaign.

"Oliver."

He shook his head, "Not now mom. I have to go."

"Oliver Queen."

Oliver turned from his mother and turned to leave when she spoke.

"I know Oliver."

He stilled. His heart pounding, he turned back to her. "Know about what mom?"

Moira walked closer to him, wringing her hands. "My lies have torn my life apart. They took Robert from me, Walter from me," she closed her eyes and swallowed. "They have taken my children from me." She looked up at me. "Oliver don't let lies take your life away too."

Oliver tried to look puzzled, but his mind was in overdrive. He listened, and heard no one outside the door. He took a deep breath and looked at his mom. "I don't know what you're referring to."

"You did more than just survive on the island Oliver. You became a hero."

His heart stopped. He couldn't move. His mom moved closer, reaching out and taking his hand. "I didn't want to believe it," she whispered. "Now looking back I see how foolish I was to not see it."

"Mom, I'm not,"

"Don't even try to deny it."

He swallowed. She smiled. "I know that you hate my lies. I hate them too, thinking I was protecting you and Thea. In fact, I was protect you and myself. The coward's way." She looked up at him. "I've never been prouder of you Oliver. I know that your father is proud of you too." She squeezed his hand.

Oliver couldn't speak. She knew that he was a killer, a murderer. She accepted it, called him a hero. He swallowed, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I know that Ms. Smoak found out about Thea, and I did my best to intimidate her. Now looking back she has your best interests at heart. I was being a coward, hiding behind everything, pushing my children away with lies." Moira smiled. "She's a wonderful woman to put up with you."

Oliver couldn't think of anything to say. He just stood there, staring at his mother.

"I believe that Mr. Diggle is waiting to take you to Big Belly Burger?"

He nodded. She smiled, and hugged him, whispering in his ear. "Will you tell her I'm sorry. Honestly, I am. If she comes out of hiding, I'll make sure the best lawyer represents her. Until then, I know she's safe." Moira released him, patting his arms.

Oliver just stared at her. Moira smiled. "Say thank you. I know there was help the night of the Undertaking, I never got to say thank you for helping me stop it."

She stepped back, and walked out of the living room, leaving a stunned Oliver in her wake.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver had snapped himself back after the revelation from his mom. He walked out of the front door, climbed into the SUV, and told Dig to go and stop at a gardening store. Where Dig bought a fern, tied the pot with a bright yellow bow, and spell Lyla's name in wooden stakes to keep up appearances. After, they'd gone to Big Belly Burger, picking up the order that Lyla called in.

Dig navigated the streets in the black SUV. They'd caught two police trails, and were playing the visiting Lyla for lunch route. It wasn't easy, but since Lyla's apartment complex was next to the abandoned building where Felicity was, it made life easier.

"Why is Lyla's apartment all the way out here?" Oliver asked, the airport spying distance away.

"ARGUS keeps many of their high operatives out here. Close to the airport." Dig glanced around. "It's a mix of renovated, and dilapidated buildings. Keeps the police out, as there are many agents living in one area."

Oliver looked and saw the renovated apartments, the businesses, next to old buildings.

Dig shrugged. "My guess the abandoned buildings are used to hide out it. Interrogate prisoners, or just waiting to renovate. Can't cause too much suspicion." He turned into a parking lot, hitting the keypad on the box.

"Lyla it's me Johnny. We brought lunch."

BUZZ.

They pulled through, and parked. Oliver got out. He glanced down in his hands, at the fern.

He knew that because she was 'underground' and wouldn't be able to go outside often, she'd want a reminder of the gardens she'd admired from his window. He pulled Lyla's name out of the pot, and moved over to Dig.

Entering the back of the apartments was sealed with another code, and thumbprint scanning.  
"Too much security for just an apartment building." Oliver muttered, as Dig handed him the drinks to hold. They went through and on the first floor found Lyla waiting for them.

"Hello," she kissed Dig on the lips, and hugged Oliver. "How about we go downstairs, there is a terrific game room." She moved past them, taking the drinks from Oliver, and went to the elevator.

It dinged, and they went inside. Lyla tapped the numbers pad, and a keypad appeared. She typed in some numbers, and scanned her eye. The elevator went down, and Lyla spoke.

"It took you two long enough."

Oliver cleared his throat. "Had to find a reason to get away. Two police tails on us."

The doors opened, and they stepped into a hallway. The turned to the right, moving down the hallway as Lyla talked.

"Only the highest in ARGUS are allowed down here. In this building that's me and two others. They work on the other side. I got seniority and chose this side." She stopped before a wall and smiled at the two. "I'm glad I did."

She pushed down and turned, opening a hidden door on the wall. It was a dark, cold hallway, and they moved quickly once the door was shut. At the other end was a steel door, which Lyla pushed opened, revealing light into the space.

Oliver walked into the new lair, Felicity's temporary home. His eyes barely glanced over the space, taking notes of where all the equipment he had noticed was gone when they'd been getting Felicity out of the Mansion. The most important part was Felicity, sitting in a wheelchair, in front of a wall of computers.

She turned and smiled at them. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Oliver smiled and moved forward, placing the fern in her lap, his hands tracing her face. She smiled at him. "You bought me a fern?"

He smiled, drinking in her face. "Technically Dig bought you a fern, but it was my idea. You're trapped here because of me."

She glared up at him, "My life, my choice Oliver. I'm happy to be a part of this team. To know all of you." She looked down and played with the ribbon. "Not happy about being strapped to motorcycle that I had no control over."

"Felicity, you were perfectly safe on it. It was only a thirty minute ride!" Lyla protested. "I was careful at the controls, all Felicity had to do was lean, and keep grips on the handles.

Felicity shrugged, and looked back up at Oliver. He cupped the side of her face again, smiling as she turned into it.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He whispered, kissing her.

Her hands grasped his jacket, and she sighed into his mouth.

"I'm glad she's okay too, but can we eat and figure out the next move before tonight?"

Lyla laughed, moving to the sofa area as Dig glared at them. Oliver laughed, and Felicity blushed. Dig just crossed his arm and glared. "We will also be talking about boundaries for sure."

Oliver helped Felicity wheel over to the couch where Dig and Lyla were setting out lunch. Stopping her by the loveseat, Oliver scooped her up, and put her on the seat before settling next to her.

"Cave man." Felicity muttered, leaning forward but she stilled, a flash of pain going across her face. Oliver wrapped his arm around her, gently helping her back a few inches.

"Felicity, let me." Dig gently pushed the table closer to her, and Lyla moved the food around. Felicity blushed and muttered a thank you before settling back with her shake.

"What do we do now?"

Oliver looked over at her. Lyla nodded. "We search in the police to find out who faked the evidence. After that, we'll be able to get these charges cleared. Until then, the main objective is to keep you hidden and safe."  
Oliver nodded, and Dig. Felicity sighed. "I better get used to it in here."

"Anything you'd like from your apartment? As soon as the cops clear it I can pick up some things."

"I'll make a small list. Thanks Lyla. For everything."

She smiled, and Oliver nodded at her shake. "Let's eat, it's going to be a long night."


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver started down the stairs, seeing all the people in his home. His mom's rally was tonight, and it killed him that Felicity was stuck in hiding because of Isabel. He had a com in his ear, so if she needed him he could hear her, but so far she'd been quiet. She was still adjusting to the new lair, and the amount of time she might have to stay there, but Felicity was strong.

His eyes went over the guests as they walked into the house. They weren't the high class that normally came to previous parties. It was the middle class, some who'd been displaced by the Undertaking.

He smiled, and moved down to stand beside his mom, in between her and Thea. Thea barely smiled when he kissed her head, then his mom's cheek. He knew that Thea was still mad at him for lying to her, but he needed to talk to her. Preferably tonight after the party.

"Oliver, good to see you." Walter shook his hand, and smiled. "Thea, you look lovelier than when I saw you last."

Thea smiled, and hugged Walter. "That was today at lunch."

Oliver smiled, and watched as Walter and his mom shook hands. It was weird, not to mention that his mom knew what he did at night.

"Oliver?" He looked at Thea, who stared up at him.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath. "We need to talk. Now?"

He looked around, and saw that most of the reception line was over, Walter was moving his mom to the ballroom. He looked back at Thea and nodded. She raised a hand to the study, and they moved to it. Oliver closed the door behind him, and almost jumped at the voice in his ear.

"Just let her get it out Oliver. Don't say a thing."

_Leave it to Felicity._

Thea turned, her eyes blazing with fury. "How long have you known? How could you hide this from me! I had a crush on him for God sakes! Oliver, why did you never tell me?"

Oliver took a deep breath. "Felicity told me the day of mom's announcement to run for mayor."

Thea gasped, stepping back. Oliver stepped towards her but stopped.

"Felicity knows?" she whispered, tears shining in her eyes.

"Tell her I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to tell her. She needed to hear it from you."

Oliver swallowed. "She's sorry. She knew that you needed to hear it from family, but I couldn't figure out how to tell you. Or if I even wanted you to know."

She snorted. "Yeah, know that my real father is a psychopath who wanted to destroy half the city. My mother went along with it because he threatened her children." Thea's eyes widened. "He knew." She looked up at Oliver. "Did dad know?"

Oliver sat down on the edge of the couch, looking at his sister. She looked so much like Tommy he didn't know how they didn't put it together before.

"I don't know. If he did, he never loved you any less." Oliver laughed. "I think he protected you more than anything. Dad loved you so much Thea."

She sat down, her face tired. Oliver felt tired. It was so much to take in.

"I'm not a Merlyn."

He looked at her, her fists clenched, fire in her eyes. "I am Robert Queen's daughter. I am Thea Queen." She looked up at him. "I wish you had told me."

He reached out, and forced his hand into hers. "I wish I had too."

"No more secrets?"

Oliver shook his head. "I'll do my best Thea. I promise to you. I'll let you in."

Thea smiled. "Yeah. In about ten years." Her face sobered. "Where is she?"

Oliver's heart pounded. "She's safe. She misses you."

Thea smiled. "I bought her some nail polish. It's a sky blue with some sparkles."

"Bring that polish to me Oliver."

He laughed. Thea's brow furrowed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," He pulled her close for a hug. "I'll find a way to get it to her."

* * *

Dig moved through Oliver's room, collecting some of his clothes and items for the next week. Oliver was adamant about staying with Felicity, much to Dig's better judgement.

The party was winding down, and Oliver was getting ready to go out for the night with Thea to Verdant. Be seen for a few hours, then use the Ducati to go to Felicity.

"Dig, there is a bottle of blue nail polish in Thea's room. Sky blue, has sparkles in it. It's for Megan. Grab it please."

"Copy that." Dig moved out of the room, across the hall to Thea's. Finding the blue bottle on the desk, he pocketed it and heard a thud.

Pulling his gun from it's holster, he moved slowly across the hall.

"Oliver?" he whispered in this com link. Another thud.

"OLIVER?"

* * *

It had been three hours since Oliver's com went out. Felicity sat at her desk, scared out of her mind. He and Dig hadn't come back to the lair. Sara and Roy were on patrol, and it took every ounce of her self control to not have them run by the mansion.

Just as the clock moved it's hand past one, the main door started to shake. Felicity gripped the gun on her desk, watching the door slowly open, then sighed in relief.

"Oliver!"

He smiled, and quickly shut the door. "Sorry. I can't exactly call you."

She huffed, swallowing her tears. "Where is the com link? I would have heard you."

Oliver moved to the desk, a small duffle bag dropping next to him. "There was a man in my room." He ran a hand over his head. "It fell out and broke."

"Are you okay?" Felicity had her hands on her wheelchair, trying to stand up. Oliver, looked over at her. "They're fine. Dig helped me. Knocked the guy out, and he's upstairs now. I have to interrogate him."

Felicity fell down into the wheelchair, and grit her teeth against the pain. She hadn't taken any pain meds, and her back was killing her. Her fear of what had happened to Oliver after the party, Sara going out on patrol with Roy, the night had taken a toll on her nerves. Then again, being a wanted criminal added to her frayed nerves.

Something warm enveloped her hand. "Felicity?"

She looked up into blue eyes full of concern. "Sorry. I just." She sighed. "It's been a hell of a day."

He nodded. "You should sleep."

She shook her head. "I don't think I can. I'm so nervous about being caught." Oliver knelt in front of her, wiping the tears on her cheeks. She didn't even know she was crying.

"Felicity." His voice was broken and tortured. "We'll get through this. I promise."

She nodded, and he leaned up, brushing her lips with his. "I have to go interrogate this guy."

Oliver pressed his lips to her forehead, and then turned and reached into the duffle. He smiled, and pressed the small bottle of nail polish in her hand. She laughed, tears spilling over as she buried her head in his neck, Oliver crushing her to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver splashed water on his face. Interrogating hadn't been easy. The guy finally caved when he shot through his median nerve. The pain was so intense that he gave everything away. Everything he knew, which wasn't much. What Slade told them was going to happen, how the men were becoming disillusioned with Slade's leadership.

He took a towel and wiped his face off.

"Oliver?"

"Coming Felicity." He glanced in the mirror, and tossed the towel in the hamper. He turned off the light, and walked over to the bed. Felicity was sitting in her chair, smiling at her now blue nails. He smiled at her, and scooped her up, tucking her into the bed.

"Pain meds?" Oliver ran his fingers down her cheek, smiling as she leaned into them.

"Yep. Should kick in soon."

Oliver nodded, and turned out the rest of the lights, tapping the keyboard to make sure the doors were locked. Taking a gun from the case, he placed it next to the bed, then climbed into the soft sheets. He pulled Felicity closer to him, her body fitting prefect next to him. She sighed.

"Can we stay like this? No Slade, no secrets. Just a slightly awkward situation since we've never slept together before."

Olive chuckled. "Felicity, is it really that awkward?"

She swallowed, and turned bright red. "No. I guess."

"You guess?"

She shook her head. "It's fast."

"I've known you for over a year Felicity. Believe me, I've never thought about this with any woman."

He felt her smile. "Okay. But for me, it'll be awkward for a few nights."

He sighed. Oliver nuzzled her hair. No time like the present to tell her.

"My mom knows."

Silence.

"You'd have to be more specific about what. We aren't lacking in secrets."

Oliver chuckled, running his thumb on her hand. "She knows about me being the Arrow. That I care about you."

Felicity leaned her head back, looking up at him. "We really need to keep track of who knows your secret." She turned her head back to lay on his bicep.

"Must be nice not having your mom judge you for caring about a criminal."

Oliver's hand tightened on hers. "You're not a criminal Felicity. She knows that." He sighed.

Felicity huffed. "I've seen my messages on my phone. My mom is having a field day between shaming me, wanting me to turn myself in, and knowing that I couldn't do this." She sighed. "I'm just glad I blocked the GPS on my phone before turning it off."

Oliver chuckled, and pulled her closer. He nuzzled her hair, and inhaled it's scent.

"Promise to stay?" She whispered.

"You'll have a hard time making me leave." He whispered. Felicity smiled, and Oliver helped turn her into his chest, snuggling close as they fell asleep.

* * *

Slade drove to the Queen Mansion, irritated. The key was gone, no where to be found. Felicity Smoak had turned off his cameras, and obviously told Oliver who had them destroyed. Now that the blonde was on the run, she couldn't be found. Even her trackers were gone, the one in her phone, her glasses and in her watch turned off.

He turned and smiled at the guard. "Appointment with Mrs. Queen."

The guard looked at the clip board and nodded, waving him in. Slade watched the man speak into his radio, and knew that his alias was being checked. His kidnapping of Thea put him on the radar, but torturing Oliver was the goal.

Parking, he quickly opened his door, and moved to the house. His cameras may be out, but Slade knew the Mansion, and how it operated. The door opened, and another security guard waved him in. "Mrs. Queen is in the living room waiting for you Mr. Evergreen."

Slade smiled, and walked into the living room, smiling more as Moira's eyes widened at him.

"Mrs. Queen."

She blinked, and twitched her lips in a smile. "Mr. Wilson."

He shook his head. "Mr. Evergreen. I'm here to discuss your son Oliver."

"He's not here if that's your question."

Slade frowned. Oliver had no where else to go. He wasn't at Sara's home in the clock tower, Laurel's apartment. He had no idea where he was. "I wasn't looking for him Moira. I wanted to talk to you."

"We aren't lacking in topics then." She gestured to the couch. Slade raised an eyebrow, taking a seat across from the Queen matriarch.

"You're very brave letting me stay."

She shrugged. "Security is all over this place. You kill me, and they'll know it was you. What do you want?"

Slade leaned forward. "Moira, Oliver changed a lot in his time away. You see him as your son but I see his true colors."

Moria coughed. "I have no doubt that you know my son, but I do know his true colors, you can't cloud my vision of him."

"He's a murderer Moira."

"Many say I am, and I do feel like it."

Slade growled internally. "He caused the death of the woman I love."

Moira blinked. "I'm sure Oliver never intended for that to happen."

"He did though. He knew what he did and he chose another over her." Slade looked up at her, "Moira, Oliver isn't a good man. He'll always make the selfish decision when it comes down to it."

"Mr. Wilson, my son is a hero. I'm sure that he regrets what happened to the woman you loved."

"Shado, her name was Shado."

Moira nodded. "Shado wouldn't want you to hold a grudge against Oliver for so long. I'm sure Oliver regrets the decision that lead to her death. We must remember those who've died, and move forward as they would want us too."

Slade gripped his hands tighter. His blood pumping hot through his veins. He wasn't getting anywhere with Moira.

"Mr. Wilson, I know that I have you to thank for my son's life." Moira looked at him, smiling sweetly.

Slade smiled back. "Yes, well. He wasn't the man who I see today. I regret that we got separated. You may have had him back sooner."

"Mr. Wilson, fate is funny sometimes. Five years was shocking, but Oliver wouldn't be the man he is today if he hadn't been gone that long." She looked at him, her eyes turning to ice. "Would you be the same man if you'd spent less time away from civilization?"

Slade smiled, impressed by her intuition. "Moira, I must insist that had I known Oliver was on Lian Yu, I would have sent someone to get him." Myself in fact, to kill him.

"Yes, well. No point in dwelling on the past. I do have to say though that your warnings about my son's character are unneeded. My son is an honorable man, who is getting better with each day."

"I don't see how Moira. He killed Shado."

"I'm sure that Oliver honors Shado, and regrets that she is dead. Simply put about him becoming a better man, he's loved, and being loved in return by someone who didn't know him as he was. She sees him as he could be, and isn't clouded by his past."

"Then I see I must warn her. I'm sorry Moira, but I'm positive that your son is the reason Ms. Smoak is in the run, your family's company is no longer yours, and that since he's returned your marriage has broken up."

Moira's glare turned colder. "Mr. Wilson. You know nothing of my son as his is now. My marriage broke up because of me, no one else. Ms. Smoak is in hiding because Ms. Rochev laid blame on her for something that is not her doing. My family's company was handed over because you kidnapped my daughter."

"Moira, mistakes follow you quite a bit. I just want to know if you'll let Oliver make the same one with Ms. Smoak, he might cause her death like he caused Shado's."

"Stop dwelling on the past Mr. Wilson, it does nothing to change it." She stood, "You have abused my hospitality long enough. You come after me, or my family and I will see to it that you are put in prison, preferably back in Australia."

Slade stood, glaring at Moira. "Don't make me your enemy Moira."

"You did that yourself by warning me about my son. Threatening my family, and Ms. Smoak."

He smiled. "Weak spot for criminals Moira? Since you are one."

"Get away from my mother Mr. Wilson."

He turned, and spotted Thea, glaring at him, Roy behind her. Slade took a deep breath. This situation was getting out of control. He stood, and nodded to Moira. "Remember what I said."

Moira raised an eyebrow. "Nothing worth remembering. Now leave, before I call the cops."

Slade turned, and quickly walked out of the house. He'd achieved what he wanted. He knew that Oliver had Felicity stashed somewhere. That was enough for an anonymous tip.


	15. Chapter 15

Sara stood outside of the gym, waiting for Laurel's meeting to be over. She'd just gotten off of morning patrol, and waiting was trying her patience. Slade visiting Oliver's mom had left Felicity searching for him, turning up nothing. Her dad had asked her about Felicity, but all she told him was that she was safe somewhere.

"See you next week." Laurel waved at another woman in the meeting. She turned and smiled, making Sara smile. It had been tough, trying to build a new relationship when their old one was broken so badly. Helping Laurel, getting her to meetings, talking as much as they could it certainly helped.

"I'm starving." Laurel hugged her sister, and they turned to walk to a nearby diner.

"Me too."

"Rough shift at the bar?"

Sara shook her head. "No, just working out. It's been a while so I feel a little tired."

Laurel frowned. "Sara."

She looked at her older sister. "Yes?"

Laurel sighed. "Mr. Wilson told me that Oliver was the Arrow."

Sara shrugged. "I know, you told me. Laurel, you didn't believe him did you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Ollie is different since the island."

"I would be too if I'd been gone five years... Oh wait."

Laurel blushed. "Sorry."

Sara shrugged, wanting to drop the topic. "I survived. That's all that matters. Ollie survived too." She pulled Laurel to a stop in front of the diner. Sara looked at her older sister, she saw the pain there, and the sadness.

"Laurel. Mr. Wilson kidnapped Thea, he's a master manipulator. He keeps secrets, he wants to hurt Oliver's relationships. It's a move by his company to take over Ollie's. It was successful. Don't let Mr. Wilson hurt your relationship with Ollie"

Laurel nodded. "He made me feel weak and want to go back to the alcohol."

Sara growled internally, cursing Slade to hell and back. She wrapped an arm around her, and started to walk into the diner. "Then don't let him in. You're stronger than you think."

* * *

Roy lifted the box of vodka onto the bar, and smiled at Thea. She smiled back and opened the box, counting the bottles. It was inventory day, and he was glad that Thea asked for his help. The rally last night had been a success, and Thea had made him talk to her. He told her that he was sorry for breaking up with her, but that for now he would be there for her no matter what.

"Hello."

They turned, and saw Isabel Rochev walking into the dance floor of Verdant. Roy clenched his fist.

_What did the bitch want now?_

"Hello Ms. Rochev. I'm afraid last call was at 1 am." Thea smiled sweetly putting the last bottle of vodka on the rack.

Isabel smiled, and Roy wanted to cringe. It seemed so unnatural.

"Actually I'm here to deliver this." She pulled a pink sheet of paper out of her bag, and handed it to Thea. She took it, and gasped. He moved closer, and saw 'Eviction' across the top. His eyes shot up and glared into Isabel's smug face.

"You can't do this."

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "Actually I can. As owner of QC, Verdant is a part of it. Miss Queen, I expect you off the premises by the end of tomorrow. Leave anything my new club manager may require. I'm afraid it'll be going through a face lift, but you'll be able to use the new club soon."

She turned and began to walk out of the door when Thea's question stopped her. "What new club?"

Isabel turned and smiled. "It's called The Shadow Dragon." She walked out of the door, slamming it behind her.

Roy saw red.

* * *

He jumped the last few steps and immediately went to his table. Slamming his fist, he bent the metal. Red filled his eyes, and suddenly he was punching, throwing, crashing, doing everything to get out the anger.

He slammed his fist into a concrete pillar, and sank to his knees. This was hell. Some form of torture. Roy clutched his head. Mirakuru had destroyed him, destroyed Felicity's life, Oliver's life had been tortured by it.

_How many more would be tortured by this poison?_

He looked at his knuckles, the skin beginning to stitch itself closed. Poison. The Viper Venom to subdue him. Tockman's key to use the machine to filter the poison from his blood into others.

Roy stood. There was one way to get rid of this. He walked up the stairs, out the side exit and down the street. A quick run to the Mansion and he had the key. Reaching the train station, he quickly walked up to the teller and smiled.

"One ticket to Central City please."

* * *

"Oliver." Felicity groaned, trying to get him away from her.

"Fe-l-i-ci-ty," He responded, grabbing her right foot. "Wiggle your damn toes."

She huffed. "I don't feel like it."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "I could tickle you."

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

He smiled, and lifted his hand to tickle her foot, when an alarm went off on Felicity's computer. She glanced over, and grimaced. "Oliver, I need to see what happened."

He sighed. They were only half way through her stretches, being delayed by a morning of cuddling, and pancakes. Then Oliver's mom calling him to inform him that Slade was at the house, and Thea had lost Verdant. The great morning turned to hell, and Oliver convinced Felicity that stretching was the best remedy. Not that she agreed with him.

Oliver knelt, and gently cradled Felicity, standing to walk to the chair in front of the computers. Once seated, Felicity's hands flew across the keyboard, her brow furrowing.

"Roy bought a ticket to Central City."

Oliver's eyebrows raised. "You're following the team?"

She shrugged. "I'm just making sure nobody is being forced to leave by an eye patch wearing, ex secret service, super strong weirdo."

Oliver chuckled, and then frowned watching the feed from the train station pull up. Roy buying a ticket, his hand wrapped with a bag. Felicity gasped.

"Oliver, he has Tockman's key. The tracker on it is lit up. What is he doing?"

Suddenly Oliver's phone went off. He glanced down and saw his mom's face. He sighed, and quickly answered.

"Hi mom."

"Oliver, the police are here. Asking for you."

His heart pounded. He looked at Felicity, her eyes wide, and her pulse racing.

"Okay. I'm on my way home now."

"Hurry please."

He hung up, and smiled at Felicity. "I have to go home. I'll be back soon okay?" He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. But don't feed me a lie. I'll try and get you out." Felicity looked up at him, face determined.

He smiled. "I haven't done anything wrong."

She sighed. "In our eyes you haven't, but their eyes it's another story."

* * *

Parking his Ducati, he frowned at the three police cars in front of his house.

_This wasn't good._

Oliver walked through the front doors and into the living room. His mom sat with Walter on the couch,

"Oliver Queen." Officer Lance shook his head, and continued. "You have to come with me."

Oliver stood straight. "Why?"

"You're charged with aiding and hiding a wanted criminal. Officers are searching every Queen warehouse and manifest to see if there is any way you could have hidden Ms. Smoak." Lance looked tired, and upset. His mom gasped, and Walter gripped her shoulder.

Oliver shook his head. "I didn't hide her."

_Sorta truth, Lyla was hiding her._

Lance shook his head, and turned Oliver to the detective. "Oliver Queen you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?"

Oliver smiled. "Yes."

Lance pulled him out to the car, and as Lance put him in the car, Lance whispered to him. "She's safe." The door slammed behind him, and Oliver rested his head back against the seat. God help the police. Felicity was going to be pissed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay. Out of everything that I thought could happen in last week's episode. I wasn't expecting that! **

**My question is who would kill who first? **

**Anyway. **

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

Oliver sat in the cell, looking relaxed as possible. It wasn't easy, his mind was racing. His fingers rubbed together, missing the feel of the bow, itching to run to get rid of his energy. Granted, it wasn't his first time being arrested, granted this time it was for a good reason. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering if there was some sort of camera in the cell.

He sighed. Felicity was probably working her magic in trying to get him out, forgetting to do her stretches, Roy was going to Central City, his mom was probably overly worried, and Slade was getting the last laugh. Oliver ran a hand over his head. His life was so messed up, he needed to come clean about a lot of things with people. Starting with his mom and sister. They deserved to know what happened to him first.

Beep

Oliver's head shot up and he looked around the cells. He didn't see anything, until his eyes came across the camera in the hall. Looking up at it, he almost smiled.

Beep

Oliver winked, and sat on the bench staring at the camera. He relaxed now, knowing that his girl could see him.

* * *

Roy hopped off the train. It had taken most of the night, but he was now in Central City. There had been no time getting away from the team, and judging by the way his phone was lighting up, they knew he had the key. Moving quickly through the crowd Roy started in the direction of STAR LABS.

Turning to another street, Roy picked up on footsteps behind him. He glanced quickly, and saw a man, about six feet back, walking at a steady pace. Fear filled Roy's body, he knew that Slade would be tailing him. The Mirakuru in his veins being a tool to make others like him. Roy turned into an alley, and began to climb the building. The man turned, and Roy looked down, seeing him looking around before running down the alleyway.

"Well, at least now I'll be on my own." He huffed, climbing to the roof. Before running in the right direction.

"Punctuality Roy, "

Cisco sighed. "Geez Caitlin. Take a breather. He was a few minutes late."

Caitlin sighed, making a quick note on her clip board, before moving away from Barry's bedside, sliding the chart into it's holder. Roy glanced at the man, knowing that Felicity would want an update on Barry. Before he could ask, Caitlin cut to the chase.

"We can create a cure by locating the Mirarkuru in your blood. By analyzing it, we can synthesize an antidote." Caitlin moved over to the table, pulling out a syringe. Roy cringed. Needles. Why is it always needles?

"I'll have to take quite a bit to start the process, but Cisco can run more tests and create it hopefully in the next day or two."

Roy nodded. "We have to be fast."

Cisco's brow furrowed. "Can't rush this Roy."

Roy shook his head. "Take my blood, we need it asap."

Caitlin shrugged at Cisco, and she moved to get the bag for the blood. Roy held out the bag to Cisco. "Keep this safe."

Cisco took it, and looked at the case holding Tockman's key. His eyes lit up, and he nodded. "It'll be safe here."

* * *

Dig paced, Felicity typing like crazy on the keyboard. It had been almost 24-hours since Oliver was taken into custody, and Felicity wasn't happy. First she threatened to do some very imaginative things to the commissioner, then to Isabel, then to Slade. After the rant, Felicity called Sara to shadow her dad, then hacked the cell's hallway cameras to watch over Oliver in the jail, and tried to get into contact with Roy. After that fell through, she started typing on her computers, non stop for the last few hours.

"Got it!" Felicity pumped a fist in the air, smiling widely. Dig quickly walked over to her, he looked at all the lines of code, then suddenly they changed into footage of Oliver's offices, with Slade and Isabel. Another window pulled up coded emails, that switched into translation form Isabel to Sebastian Blood.

"Felicity?"

She smiled. "I've got enough to get Oliver out of jail and set me free." She hit a window and typed a quick message, and sent it, with a few encrypted attachments. Felicity smiled, and sat back, her spine burning from her not stretching, and no pain meds.

"Gotcha Ice Queen."

* * *

Isabel looked up at her computer screen, and saw an email pinged. She quickly clicked on it, hoping it was Slade. She almost cracked a smile hearing last night that Oliver was in police custody.

The email opened, and suddenly her screen was full of photos, a video was playing from in her office of her and Slade meeting, and the emails from her and Sebastian. Isabel's eyes widened. This wasn't possible.

A message box popped up.

'I found out who you work for.'- FS

Isabel growled, and quickly typed back.

'I've nothing to fear from a criminal.'-IR

'Am I really?'-FS

The screens filled with messages from Robert Queen to her, her emails to him after he left her, everything including her messages to him that she would have his company, and would ruin him.  
Isabel's heart pounded. Those were in a hard drive on a computer in her home. How could a little blonde nobody get them? Another message pinged.

'How would the board feel about this Miss Rochev?'- FS

'You can't get away with this.'-IR

'I told you once to never underestimate me. You chose to ignore that. Now, I want you to do something for me. Or else.'- FS

'Or else what?'-IR

'I'll send this to the board, to the police, to the tabloids and the press. I'll also unleash it on the internet how this is nothing more than revenge for you on a man who left you for his family. How you planned the kidnapping of Thea with Slade to get control of the company. The Queens would be the victims, and you would be nothing more than a Russian slut.'-FS

'I had revenge on Robert while in Russia.'-IR.

Isabel smiled.

'Revenge for a man who killed himself to save his son. If Oliver had known your past, he'd have stayed in my room. Either way, I still pity you.'-FS

Isabel swallowed. No one had ever mentioned that Robert had done that. Her computer pinged, and Isabel swallowed.

'Just a reminder, I'll send it all out to everyone. All the messages about Blood using his police contacts to charge me, and arrest Oliver.'-FS

Isabel blinked, and suddenly grew fearful. All their plans were crumbling.

'What's your choice Ms. Rochev? It better be quick. I'm not a patient person.'- FS


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver wanted to pace. He wanted to move, but what was keeping him in his spot was that Felicity could see him from the camera. It had been 24 hours since his arrest, and from the basics of law he'd learned from Laurel, the police had the right to hold him for 48 hours without cause.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. No one had seen him since Lance put him in this cell. Except for whoever was watching the cameras, and certainly Felicity. Hacking into police cell block cameras would be child's play for her. The thought made him smile, and his heart pounded as he heard the door open.

He looked up and saw Lance and another officer standing there, with the Captain who was frowning. Glancing back at the two men, the Captain moved to his cell and unlocked the door.

"Mr. Queen, I apologize that we've had to bring you in for questioning. It appears though that we were mistaken. You're free to go." The Captain stood by the open door, and Oliver stepped out. He nodded to Lance and began to walk out of the cells but stopped. Turning to the Captain he raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I being released Captain?"

The man swallowed. "It appears that the evidence against Ms. Smoak was handled poorly, and the detectives placed evidence. It was a terrible mistake on our part, and on Ms. Rochev's, who is holding a public apology in about an hour."

Oliver smiled. "I see."

He turned and walked down the hallway, through the bull pen, and out the front door. Reporters milled about, shouting at Oliver as he stopped and saw Dig standing there, smiling as he opened the door to the Bentley. With a smile of his own, Oliver quickly slid in, to find Felicity sitting in the car as well, a safe distance to not be seen by the cameras. Dig shut the door, and began to walk around the car as Oliver crushed the blonde genius to him.

As the car began to move, neither one eased the embrace. Oliver felt the hot tears dampening his shirt, and he swallowed tears of his own.

"We have to get you changed, b,b-before the press release." She whispered to him, her lips brushing his neck.

Oliver nodded, and didn't let her go. "How are you? Felicity are you okay?"

He felt her smile. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Oliver ran a hand down her back, gently laying it over the scar from her surgery. "Are you sure?"

Felicity eased back, and lifted her tear stained face to him. "I'm fine."

Oliver rubbed a thumb on her cheek. "Don't say fine."

She smiled, and cupped his cheek. Oliver closed his eyes, turning his face to press a kiss to her palm.

"I'm here." She whispered, as he pulled her closer for a kiss.

"ETA is about an hour you two," Dig's voice came over the divider. The two broke, Felicity blushing and Oliver smirking. Felicity smacked Oliver's arm, and began muttering about rules.

Dig laughed, and turned down a side street.

"Where are we going Dig?"

Felicity smiled. "To the lair. You need to shower, change, and eat before this conference Mr. Queen."

Dig pulled up to the back alley of Verdant, and parked the car. Oliver stepped out, and gently reached back in, scooping Felicity up into his arms. She sighed, and laid her head on his shoulder. Dig stepped ahead of them, and punched the code into the door, holding it open as they went in.

* * *

Sara clanged up the Salmon ladder, dropping on hearing the door open. Poising one of her knives in her hand to throw she faced the staircase.

"Sara? It's John."

She huffed out a breath, relaxing at the code. They'd decided in lieu of the recent break-ins to use last names as a signal for distress. In Dig's case, he used his first name. Sara placed the knife back on the rack, and moved to the stairs, watching as Dig came down, followed by Oliver carrying Felicity.

"As much as I like our new lair, it's good to be home." Felicity smiled, and Sara smiled back. Oliver put Felicity in her chair, and didn't move for a few moments. Sara almost snorted because Oliver was so afraid to leave his Girl-Friday alone again. Felicity rolled her eyes, and raised an eyebrow up at him.  
"You have a shower with your name on it. Take less than five minutes, we're in a crunch here. Dig left a suit in the bathroom for you, change into that. Then come out here and eat the Big Belly Burger before we go."

Oliver smiled and nodded, not moving from in front of her. Felicity crossed her arms. "Now please Oliver? We have to get to QC so Isabitch can apologize to me on camera."

Oliver backed up and went to the bathroom, just as he was coming to the door he heard Dig say, "He's totally whipped by a blonde IT nerd."

Felicity huffed. "I prefer bitch with wifi."

* * *

Moira waited at the doors to the QC parking garage. It had been a brilliant ploy of Ms. Rochev's to plan the press conference at QC, but in the end, she still looked like a fool.

Thea stood next to her, Walter standing on her other side. She was planning on talking to her children after the elections on Tuesday about Malcolm. It was time to get past the lies and move forward with their lives.

"ETA is a less than a minute Mrs. Queen." The bodyguard next to her stated, touching his ear.

Moira nodded.

The man nodded, and Moira looked back into the garage. They would only have a few minutes to get everyone ready for this press conference. Moira knew not to answer any questions, as the Queen family release was already released when Oliver was let out of jail about an hour ago.

The Bentley pulled into the garage, and up to the curb. Mr. Diggle stepped out and nodded to Moira, who smiled back. He didn't walk around the car to open the door for Oliver, who instead opened the door for himself. As he stepped out in the dark grey suit, Oliver smiled opening his arms as Thea jumped at him. He hugged her back, whispering in her ear. Thea began to ease her hold on him, and Oliver turned to Moira.

"Mom," he smiled, and gently hugged her.

Moira sighed. "I never doubted your innocence." Oliver gently squeezed her.

A door clicked shut, and Oliver released her, turning to the car. Mr. Diggle had brought a black wheelchair out, a brightly colored pillow on it. Thea gasped, and Moira smiled. Oliver turned to the open door and reached inside.

Mr. Diggle had parked the wheelchair on the curb near the door, but it was still a few steps for Ms. Smoak to walk. Oliver gently wrapped his hands on her elbows and lifted her out of the car. She looked beautiful, eyes sparkling behind her dark frame glasses, hair curled and half pinned back, bright pink lips, light pink peacoat, and a dark green dress with a black belt. Moira almost laughed when she saw the color of her dress. Black knitted tights into knee high boots completed the look.

Oliver's eyes never left her as he put his hands on her waist, and lifted her up the curb. Ms. Smoak blushed as Oliver carefully set her down in front of the wheelchair. He smiled, and eased her down into the chair as Mr. Diggle shut the Bentley door, handing the keys to another guard to park the car.

Tears began to fill Moira's eyes. Oliver's treatment of Ms. Smoak was attentive, caring, with absolute love for her. It was how Walter treated her, how Robert had in the beginning of their marriage, and towards the end when they began to reconnect.

Oliver smiled, and Mr. Diggle pushed Ms. Smoak towards the group.

"Mom, Thea, you've met Felicity." Oliver smiled at them, and Felicity smiled as well.

Moira stepped forward, taking Felicity's hand in her. "I'm glad to see you're safe. Ms. Smoak."

Felicity smiled at Moira. "I'm glad to no longer be in hiding Mrs. Queen. Please call me Felicity."

Moira squeezed her hand, and let go. She turned and lead the procession into QC.

Felicity smiled as Oliver walked beside her, Thea moving to flank her other side.

"I'm glad that you've been proven innocent Felicity. Not that I thought for a minute that you were guilty." Thea stated, smiling.

Felicity smiled back. "I know. How are you holding up Thea? Where's Roy?"

Thea's smile fell a little, but she shrugged. "I don't know. He just disappeared before Oliver was arrested."

Felicity reached out and took Thea's hand. The younger woman looked at her, and Felicity smiled back. "I'm sure wherever he is, it's important. You mean so much to him."

Thea smiled, and nodded, but didn't let go of Felicity's hand. The group turned a corner and there stood Isabel with the Police Commissioner. Isabel didn't smile, but the Commissioner did. He stepped forward, and shook Moira's hand, then Oliver's before stopping before Felicity.  
"Ms. Smoak, I am sincerely sorry for what happened. On behalf of the Starling Police force, I apologize for the suffering you've gone through. Ms. Rochev did not consult our CSI department for processing the scenes in their entirety, and the detectives who charged you formally will be reprimanded."

Felicity smiled, and nodded. "Thank you Commissioner. I know that your men were only doing their jobs, and that this will be a lesson for the rest not to repeat in the future."

The Commissioner nodded, and shook Felicity's hand. He nodded to Oliver, and stepped back as Isabel came towards the group. Felicity raised an eyebrow at the woman, smiling sweetly at her. Isabel swallowed, and felt like prey for the first time.

"On behalf of Queen Consolidated, I apologize for jumping to conclusions Ms. Smoak. I hope that this doesn't affect our business in any way."

Moira smiled, Oliver smiled as well and looked down at Felicity.

Thea frowned. She looked at Isabel. "Business?"

Felicity laughed. "I created many of the computer programs used by QC both in this building, and in the contracts. They list me as the creator, and are in fact my property. I could pull rights for QC to use them." She shrugged. "It might crash a lot of business and the current system, but in a couple months Ms. Rochev could get it running again."

Oliver snorted, not bothering to hide his smile. He placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder, and she reached up and placed her hand over his. Isabel's face went impassive, and she turned to stand by the Commissioner.

Moira smiled at Felicity, and they filed up behind the ice queen before the doors opened to the conference.


	18. Chapter 18

Slade paced in front of the television, Sebastian watching as Isabel took the stand at the media conference after the police Commissioner. He stopped and ground his teeth together when she started speaking.

"A few weeks ago, I made a statement that the destruction of several Queen Consolidated properties had been perputrated and exectued by Ms. Felicity Smoak. Today, on behalf of Queen Consolidated, I apologize for making false accusations. The company that I hired to process the crime scenes was infiltrated by several corrupt investigators and other perputrators who planted evidence against Ms. Smoak. The board of Queen Consolidated and myself deeply regret this error, along with the pain it has caused Ms. Smoak and the Queen family, who upheld her innocence."

Slade grabbed a glass paperweight from his desk, and sent it through the wall into the office space next door. He roared, and swiped the computer and equipment off his desk. Red filled Slade's head, he looked up at Sebastian, who stood in horror at the television.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"What is Ms. Smoak's address. I need to pay my respects to her."

* * *

Oliver ran his thumb over Felicity's knuckles again. He still felt bitter at Isabel for stooping so low in hurting him to go after Felicity. Granted, she'd held her own when stating that as sole creator of several programs that QC uses, she could pull the plug on the whole operation.

Oliver chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

He smiled at her, the vivid eyes sparkling from the light of the car. He shrugged. "You're just remarkable Felicity."

She smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for remarking on it."

"You two make me sick." Thea chirped in, smiling at the couple. She was beyond happy that Oliver had found Felicity. She didn't take his lies, and obviously they really cared for each other. Thea's heart ached. She missed Roy. Granted what Felicity had told her sounded good, it still sucked that he just vanished.

The car stopped, and Oliver opened the door. Thea quickly slid out of the car, joining her mom and Walter on the front steps of the Mansion. Dig and Oliver started to repeat the same process of moving Felicity to her chair until Moira spoke up.

"Oliver, I'm sure Felicity would be much more comfortable on the couch in the living room."

He looked at Felicity, who smiled and nodded, holding out her arms for him to pick her up. Oliver smiled in return, and scooped her into his arms, stilling at the pained expression on her face.

"Felicity?"

She tried to smile. "I need to take my aspirins."

Oliver nodded, and quickly moved into the house, nodding at Raisa as he moved to the living room.

Moira stepped into the foyer, and greeted Raisa. Walter and Thea went with her to the kitchen, to help make plates for lunch to be enjoyed in the living room. Mr. Diggle moved the wheelchair into the foyer, and then stood by the entrance to the living room. She walked passed him, and stopped in the doorway. Oliver was kneeling by the couch, gently brushing some strands of hair out of Felicity's face. Her heart ached at the tenderness he showed her, knowing now that he'd killed people with those hands. Pushing away the dark thought, Moira cleared her throat.

"Oliver? Raisa is preparing lunch. I believe that Felicity mentioned needing medication?" She smiled. "If so, I'd feel better knowing she's taking it with some food."

Oliver blinked, and looked back at Felicity. She smiled, and rubbed his hand. Oliver then nodded, rose and brushed a kiss to her forehead. He moved to his mom, and smiled at her before leaving the room towards the kitchen.

Moira took a deep breath, and moved to sit across from Felicity. This was going to be awkward to say the least.

* * *

Slade opened the door to the town home. It was pretty, all bright colors, mismatched, with tech equipment lying everywhere. Stepping into the living room he saw a Robin Hood poster hanging above the fireplace. He growled, moving forward. He ripped the poster off the wall, and threw it to the floor. The frame broke, glass shattered. Not finished, he pulled the sword from his back, and ran it through the face of Robin Hood.

Slade looked up, seeing the two goons he'd brought with him.

"Don't take anything," he snarled. "Trash the place." He pulled the sword up, and threw it across the room, landing in a picture of Felicity, Oliver, Sara and Diggle.

* * *

"I have no idea what to say."

Felicity snorted. "I never pegged you as someone who lacked words Mrs. Queen."

Moira smiled, Felicity had guts for sure. "Thank you."

Felicity blinked. "What?"

"Thank you Felicity. You saved my son. Are helping him become a hero. For that I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Your welcome I guess. The last time we talked you threatened me."

Moira played with the ring on her hand. "I am sorry for that. I knew that Thea's paternity would ruin my relationship with her, and I never wanted to lose that."

"Thea's a grown woman. She can know the truth. No matter how much it may hurt."

"I am sorry for doubting your relationship with my son. I never realized how much you help him. You saved him the night I shot him didn't you?"

Felicity nodded. "I also had the blood sample from your office destroyed so that he could continue his crusade." She played with her skirt. "It takes a toll on you doesn't it? Lying all the time."

Moira took a deep breath and stood, moving to sit next to Felicity. "I know that I do whatever I can to protect my children, and that my lies have torn my relationships apart. I see that you and Oliver stay truthful to one another, something I wish I had always done." She reached over and took Felicity's hand.

"For all my faults, I'm glad that Oliver is able to be himself with you. That you support him in every part of his life."

Felicity nodded, smiling at Moira. "I know Mrs. Queen. Lies can kill people though. It killed 503 people. The truth will only help you reconnect with Oliver and Thea."

Moira nodded, finally feeling relief at connecting with the younger woman. "I've begun to be truthful. It's hard, but some parts of me I'm afraid won't let secrets out."

Felicity shrugged. "We all have secrets. As long as those don't hurt your family, I'm sure they're fine to keep."

Moira opened her mouth, but a knock at the door made them turn. There stood Officer Lance, with Oliver next to him. Felicity's heart pounded.

"What is it?"

Lance shook his head. "I'm sorry Ms. Smoak. I'm afraid I have bad news."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey folks!**

**Sorry, it's been a while I know. I'm afraid life got busy for me (two jobs, lots of work, and sleep that needed to be caught up on)**

**I'm back, and here is the next chapter for Broken!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

Sara pushed Felicity through the door of her apartment. Well, what was left of the door at least.

Everything was broken, smashed, destroyed across the floor. To top it off, red rose petals were scattered over the apartment.

Felicity reached down, and brushed glass off the framed Robin Hood poster. It had been a birthday present to herself, and she had glowed for days after it came in.

"Felicity? Is there anything I can do?" Sara asked, desperate in some way to help her friend.

Tears sparkled in her eyes, but Felicity shook her head. "I need a computer Sara."

"Okay."

Looking up at the assassin, Felicity's eyes glittered with malice. "I'm going to teach them a lesson they'll never forget." 

* * *

Oliver hung from the salmon ladder, trying to focus his anger. Felicity had immediately demanded to see her home, and he'd insist Sara go with her. They'd been gone for a few hours, rest becoming futile at this point.

"Oliver?"

His eyes popped open, staring as Roy walked into the new lair. Oliver let go of the bar, dropping to the floor.

"Sorry I didn't message, but this is important."

Oliver growled. "You've been missing for four days Roy! Where did you go?"

Roy held out a case. "To have Star Labs help make this." He opened it, showing blue vials. Oliver stared at them, his mind racing.

"You made a cure?"

He nodded. "Caitlin and Cisco were happy to help me. It only took two months, me traveling back and forth for tests. Now, look." Roy reached to pick up one of Felicity's computer set ups, and it barely moved.

"It worked." Oliver whispered. Roy nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't say what I was doing, but you and Sara were needed here. With Felicity on the run, the last thing STAR Labs needed was a fugitive in their place."

Oliver put a hand on Roy's shoulder. "I know what you mean Roy. Thank you."

The door slammed open, and Lyla rushed in. She nodded at the men, then moved to the computers, typing furiously at the screens. Oliver and Roy moved over to her, watching as every social media and news program showed on the screens.

"Lyla?" Oliver asked.

"Slade ransacked Felicity's apartment. I'm afraid she'd getting her revenge out on the internet." Lyla tapped, showing the headlines about Rochev's anger against the Queens, for Robert rejecting her advances. Wilson Inc.'s support of Blood, and Blood's connection to corrupt cops on Felicity's case. Then lastly, meetings of all of them, discussing the Queen's demise, and the falling of Starling City.

They all stared at the screens, as the anonymous leaker was traced to Russia.

Roy snorted, and closed the case. "Remind me to never piss Felicity off."

Oliver nodded, stunned at what she did.

* * *

"The leaks were an unfortunate revelation of information Mr. Ryder. I can assure you, that the knowledge pertained from them upset me greatly." Moira spoke to the journalist, sparkling in her silver gown.

Oliver stood to the side, dashing in his black Armani tuxedo, watching the election party as the votes were slowly counted. It had been three days since Felicity's internet leak, and everything was silent.

"As far as parties go this is nice. Another upside, I don't get my feet stepped on from clumsy people."

He chuckled, and looked down at Felicity, smiling happily. Her hot pink dress shimmered in the light, her hair done in curls, pinned on one side, showing the antique diamond earrings dangling from her ears. She was a vision, albeit a scary one since he knew that she'd leaked tons of classified information on the internet a few days before.

"It is, but I would like a dance."

Felicity snorted. "Yeah, and I want a million dollar. Chances of that happening are slim to none."

"I'll deposit it in your bank account in the morning." Oliver scooped her up, and walked to the dance floor.

Felicity's eyes grew round with fear, and she gripped his neck. "I swear Oliver, I will kill you."

"Relax Felicity." he whispered in her ear. "Trust me." He gently helped her stand, sliding his feet under hers. The slowly moved to the song, Felicity relaxing into him.

"Dancing isn't so bad I suppose." She whispered.

Oliver chuckled. "Not when you're the one stepping on my toes."

"Ollie! They're about to announce the winner!" Thea called from the side. Oliver sighed, but scooped Felicity back up again.  
"Can't stand on my own hero, so you better not drop me."

He smiled. "Not in my plans Girl Friday."

Thea met them on the side of the stage, Roy with Dig at the back, checking in with Sara as she patrolled the center where this was being held. Walter and Moira stood on the stage, checking something on her tablet, as they awaited the announcement from Nancy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Nancy announced from the opposite side of the stage. "I would like to introduce the new mayor of Starling City, Moira Queen!"

Applause filled the room, and Walter hugged Moira. Thea climbed the stairs, hugging her mother, so proud of what she'd accomplished. Oliver followed slowly with Felicity in his arms. He couldn't believe it. That the city voted her in, yet he was proud, as his mother apologized for her lies, and helped Felicity.

Oliver gently set Felicity to her feet, and then helped her hug Moira. Then, Oliver helped Walter hold Felicity in a hug, as he hugged his mother.

"I'm proud of you mom." He whispered, kissing her cheek. Moira smiled, pulling back and cupping his face.

"As I am proud of you my beautiful boy." The stepped back, and smiled at each other, pride in their eyes.

Oliver took Felicity from Walter as his mom moved to the podium, taking the tablet out to read her speech. She was beaming, and smiled back at their group.

"OLIVER! THERE'S A BREACH!" Sara screamed in his ear, seconds before the lights flickered.

Then the windows blew, guests screamed trying to get out of the way. Soldiers came in, with the half masks. Oliver gripped Felicity tighter, pushing her towards his mother and sister. The front doors smashed open, showing Slade in his gear, Isabel dressed similarly, and Blood in his skull mask.

"We just came to congratulate the new mayor!" Blood shouted, then fired his gun. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry it's been so long! I do have more chapters ready! YAY Me! **

**As always, Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

The skull masked man moved forward, firing a smoke gun. Guests screamed and began to run, while Moria's security team tried to move the family to the panic room.

Oliver pushed Felicity behind him, Thea taking her weight. Even though he couldn't see it he knew Slade was smiling behind that mask. Isabel's smile sparkling and Blood's laughter echoing under the mask.

Sara crashed through the upper ballroom windows, tumbling and pulling out her bo staff. Pausing, she glared at Slade, opening the staff fully, Sara ran towards Slade when Isabel caught her. Sara deflected the first sword, but was clipped on her arm by the second. Spinning, Sara swung out the staff, tripping Isabel, then threw a knife at a goon who was coming up behind Thea.

Turning back, she glared at Isabel, who smiled, and mockingly bowed at Sara. "Your move, Canary."

Sara growled, and clicked a button on the staff, breaking it in half. She smiled as the other woman's eyes widened. "Bring it on Ice Bitch."

Sebastian moved to hit Oliver, but Oliver swung first, hitting Blood in the ribs. The man gasped, dropping the smoke gun. Oliver didn't hesitate to bring his knee up to the other side of Blood's ribcage. The man was bent over, but Oliver suddenly was spun, facing a soldier of Slade's. The mirakuru filled goon swung, hitting Oliver in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him.

Before he could react, Blood grabbed one of the large vases that decorated the room, and swung it into Oliver's leg.

There was a large popping sound. Oliver's leg buckled and couldn't hide his cry of pain.

The soldier grabbed Oliver around his throat, and was about to lift him when he jolted. A syringe was in his shoulder, Roy knocking the man's feet out from under him. Oliver coughed and nodded at Roy, as the younger man ran past him, to tackle Blood.

"No moves kid." Oliver froze, his knee killing him as he limped on the turn to face Slade.

Felicity's face was neutral, but he saw pain in her eyes as Slade made her weight rest of her feet. Oliver growled. It was too early to have her stand upright, the swelling could return, or the injury made worse.

"You want me Slade." He limped forward, gasping as the agony that shot up and down his leg from the injury. "Let her go."

"Like the count? I hold everything you care about Oliver." He bent his head and smelled Felicity's perfume.

Oliver growled, and Felicity struggled. "I can see the attraction. She is quite lovely." Slade whispered.

Oliver swallowed. Knowing that there was a cure, but no way to get it in Slade. Not right now.

"I could kill her, take her away like Shado was taken from me."

"You see her don't you Slade?" Oliver asked, hoping Roy would be able to get the cure and stab Slade with it like he had earlier, but right now he was trying to fight Blood.

Slade smiled. "Yes."

"She wouldn't want to know what you've done in her name." Slade's eye narrowed, and he snarled over Felicity's gasp of pain as he tightened his grip on her. "All of this is YOUR fault! It is YOUR fault she's dead!"

Moira gasped, and Roy fell, landing on his back as Sebastian ran out the doors of the ballroom. The other guests had left, fleeing en mass once the attack started while others were injured on the floor. Oliver knew there was no chance of beating Slade. No chance with the anger and mirakuru coursing through him.

"That broke my heart Oliver." Slade stated, moving the sword closer to Felicity. "I think I should destroy yours."

Dig knocked down the goon who had started to fight with him, running closer to Feicity who he saw as his sister. Sara screamed as a soldier snapped her wrist, causing Diggle to stop and fire at that soldier. Oliver couldn't move, out of fear for Felicity. His heart pounded, racing trying to figure out a way to save her before that blade got anywhere near her.

"I think I'll break you." Felicity whispered before her right hand shot up, slamming two needles of blue cure into Slade's neck.

He roared, and shoved her towards Oliver. He caught her, sliding on the floor. Thea screamed, and a soldier grabbed her, covering her mouth with a cloth. Roy ran at the man, shoving him away from Thea, catching her before her head hit the floor.

Moira moved out from where she and Walter had hidden. She moved quickly over to Oliver and Felicity. Her heart pounded seeing Felicity's face and neck were cut slightly from the sword, and she was in obvious pain from her injuries. Oliver was trying to push her towards the panic room, but Felicity wasn't budging.

"Mom, get out of here." Moira shook her head at her son. She glanced up and saw Slade fighting Sara and Diggle. Isabel unconcious on the floor. Her heart pounded. Oliver was badly injured from the fight with the skull masked man and one of the soldiers.

"Mrs. Queen, run." Felicity whispered.

"Mrs. Queen, we need to get you to a safe location." a bodyguard covered her back.

Moira looked at Felicity, saw the pain in her features, but the care that she was giving Oliver. Moira nodded, but reached for Felicity. "Let's go."

Felicity shook her head. "No, Oliver."

"Wants us safe, Let's go dear. The panic room is just over there." Moira and the guard helped Felicity up to a standing position. Then began to half walk, half drag her out of the room, leaving Oliver to stand up and stop one of the men from following them, the bodyguard covering their backs as the moved across the ballroom.

Every step felt like an eternity, and Felicity was in agony. She just wanted to lie down, to have Oliver hold her.

"Mrs. Queen, Ms. Smoak run!" the bodyguard fired off a shot, and Moira picked up the pace, seeing Walter opening the panic room door, holding out his hands to take Felicity.

Moira reached out, moving Felicity forward, when a voice came from behind them. "You're not going anywhere."

Moira tried to push Felicity to Walter, to safety, when Felicity's legs crumpled beneath her. Moira took a breath, and lifted Felicity as much as she could, before Slade's cold eye caught her.

Walter and Oliver's shouts quieted in her ears, and panic filled her being as she watched.

Slade swung Sara into Diggle, before drawing his katana. He began to march to them, his eye gleaming with hate.

"I promised your son misery Moira." He pulled the sword backwards. "I intend to deliver it."

Moira's heart pounded. Knowing the pain it would cause Oliver, she wanted to spare him the pain of losing the one love of his life. She pushed Felicity aside, and stepped in her spot. Felicity crumpled to the floor, screaming in pain and horror as the blade ran through Moira's abdomen. Oliver ran punched Slade in the side, moving him and the sword into Sara's path.

Oliver turned, and caught his mom, cradling her close to him. "Mom?"

Moira struggled to look up at her boy.

_Was this what Robert felt? _

_This pain?_

She smiled faintly, and reached up, cupping his face. His eyes filled with tears. Moira knew she'd done the right thing. Feeling weak, she struggled for words.

"Ol.. iver." Moira gasped, "Felici?"

"She's safe mom, just hang on. Help is on the way."

Moira smiled and took a shallow breath. "Bbe..." she swallowed. "Hero." She saw Oliver's eyes widen, and his grip tighten on her, before she saw Robert's smiling face, and felt warmth.

* * *

Oliver felt the tears spill over as he laid his mom on the floor.

_She was dead. _

_Slade killed her._

Felicity crawled to Oliver, as he stared at his dead mother. Felicity's hand came down, feeling a tablet on the floor. She looked down and saw a picture on the screen.

Of her, Oliver, and Thea, an hour earlier laughing.

Sobs caught in her throat and she grasped Moira's tablet to her.

Slade bent over to pick up the sword he'd dropped earlier she reacted. She grasped the bottom edge of the tablet, and swung at Slade, smashing it against his face. The snap and scream of agony was satisfying as it covered the sound of the tech breaking, and the agony of the fire in her back.

As Slade screamed and knelt on the ground, Felicity desperately crawled over the final amount of space to Oliver, trying to get him to see her. "Oliver?" She shook him, and he turned, staring up at her. His eyes were red, shining with tears, and anger She cupped his face, trying to comfort him the chaos. He blinked, and then grabbed her to him, the broken tablet between them. At the sudden motion, pain shot through her back.

Then, Felicity cried out as Slade pushed her forward. He leaned close to Oliver, his nose broken, his face red and embedded with glass.

"I broke the one you love, your mother's sacrifice for your love is admirable. A trait you never possessed. I destroyed your city's last chance for hope. Now suffer as your city burns."

Slade stood up, and began to walk away, stepping over Moira's body, Oliver slowly sat up, moving Felicity to the side. She tried to reach out to him, trying to breathe through the pain, but he moved forward, out of reach.

"No."

Slade stopped and turned back, the lights bright. Roy holding an unconscious Thea, Sara and Dig having inserted more of the cure in the fallen soldiers, Walter closing Moira's eyes, tears falling from his eyes.

"What kid? Want to fight?"

Oliver stepped forward. "I'll fight you Slade. If I win, you leave my city for good. If you win," he took a deep breath. "I'll go back to Lian Yu for the rest of my life."

Felicity gasped.

Slade smiled. "Not good enough. They'll find you." He pointed to his friends.

Oliver shook his head, standing on his good leg, Felicity sitting behind him, cradling the tablet, his mom dead a few feet away. "There is a cell in the bedrock of the island. Only ARGUS can access it. I'll be put in there, so that nobody can access it but me and you. You can't kill me though. I'd live, never knowing anything else but that cage."

Slade looked at Felicity, saw the tears, and anger in her eyes. He knew the team would focus on healing her, and trying to get Oliver out of the prison. To make access to only two people was cruel. Oliver cutting himself off from his life, ensuring that only he could torture him. It would be hell. Just like Slade wanted. Slade smiled. "Then we meet at the refineries next to the ocean. 4 am. If anybody else shows up, or helps, I'll blow the entire city to hell."

He stepped towards him. "When I win, I'll push an arrow through your eye. Then you'll know utter despair." Slade moved past Oliver, walking past Felicity, a beaten up Isabel moving beside him leaving his soldiers behind.

"Just like me."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know. Moira on the show was the Queen of secrets (pun intended here) and she had the strong facade. I want to believe that she saw Felicity as the right woman for Oliver since she knew that Felicity cares and protects Oliver, not seeing him as the old one, but the new one. To go toe to toe with the woman who protects and cares for Oliver at all costs really resides in Moira.**

**But her death on the show felt like compatiable with Robert's death. Both sacrificing themselves for their children's survival with no idea if they'd actually survive. **

**I wrote it this way as Moira (again) sacrificing herself for Oliver but not for him, for his happiness. She sees how good Felicity is for him, and tries to fix her relationship with her children. The ultimate one, resulting in her death. **


	21. Chapter 21

Felicity smiled faintly as Oliver stepped out of the bathroom in his gear. It had taken him almost twenty minutes to come out, and she knew that he wasn't in a good place.

John put one of his guns in his side holster. "We only have three hours left before Slade expects you at the refinery."

Oliver nodded, stepping closer to his wooden chest. "I know."

"We've created a plan Oliver. We'll stay a distance, but you are to be low-jacked the entire time." Sarah stated, moving to her knife board. Roy leaned on the bench, pulling at the string in his bow.

"Roy will going to be guarding the Mansion, which is on lockdown with security." Felicity sighed. "The police are driving around the city, trying to find Slade."

John and Sarah stepped towards Oliver. "We're ready."

Oliver took a deep breath and turned to the team. "All I know is that I want one thing before we stop Slade."

Sarah looked at him. "What's that?"

Oliver smiled. "To be married to the woman I love."

Felicity's jaw dropped open. Roy snorted, Dig crossed his arms, and Sarah blinked.

Oliver just stood there looking at Felicity. Her heart was pounding.

"You're not serious." She whispered.

Oliver nodded.

Felicity shook her head. "Nobody could marry us. We don't have a license, there is no time, and you're not thinking straight."

"I'm perfectly sane Felicity."

"No, you're in shock. There is no way we could get married, and I refuse to hack the government to create a marriage license, or to ordain anybody in this room."

Oliver shook his head, and started walking towards her. "In Medieval England and Ireland, couples hand fasted, creating a sorta of marriage. It lasted for a year and a day. After that time if they wished to remain married, they would marry. It was upheld and seen as a form of marriage." Oliver knelt in front of her, not even flinching on his bad knee. He took her hands. "Felicity Megan Smoak, the most remarkable woman in the world. Would you grant me the honor of becoming sort of my wife? Until we can have it legalized?"

It was silent in the lair.

Felicity took a deep breath. In some weird way this made sense. Granted, this wasn't how she ever imagined getting married. Oliver only wanted her. She couldn't send him to victory, or damn him to purgatory without becoming his wife.

"Yes. Yes Oliver. I'll be honored to be sort of your wife."

Oliver smiled, and kissed her hands. Roy clapped, and Sarah smiled.  
"How do you want to do this?" Dig asked, smiling at them.

Oliver nodded to the trunk, "There is a black bag in there Sarah, can you get it for me?" He then took a mini arrow off his gauntlet, and began to cut a strip off the edge of Felicity's dress.

"Hey!" she protested.

"We need it. Dig, get one of my lines from the case." He finished slicing the fabric, knotting it at each end. Dig came back, holding the line, and Oliver added the strip to it. He then turned scooping Felicity out of the chair, and turned her to face Dig, letting her feet rest on Oliver's, holding her full weight on his feet and in his arms.

"Dig? Would you do the honor of marrying us?" Oliver asked his brother. Dig smiled.

"I'd be delighted to. If you know how to do this."

Oliver chuckled, and Felicity shook her head but smiled. Sarah handed Roy the bag and they moved closer to the couple.

"I witnessed a hand fasting once." She stated to the group. "They exchanged rings, said vows, then tied their hands together, symbolizing their entwined lives and love. I'll say the prayers."

Dig nodded, beginning to twist the ropes together and Roy opened the bag and reached in, pulling out a band with a princess cut diamond, an emerald on each side set in a band of entwining silver and rose gold. Felicity gasped. Oliver just smiled, taking the ring, and placing it on Felicity's finger he spoke his vow.

"I Oliver Queen vow to love you. To cherish you the rest of my life. To help you in your endeavors, where ever they may lead you. I vow to fight with you, and knowing now that I'll cause most of them. I vow to protect you with every part of me." Oliver took a deep breath, his heart hammering in his chest. He squeezed her tight on his next vow. "To let you heal me, help you heal, and to never let you go. And I vow to be your partner, friend, lover, and husband forever in this life and beyond."

He slid the ring down her finger, whispering just for her. "Forever my Girl Friday."

Felicity's eyes were full of tears, happy tears, as she took the solid band from Roy, and placed it above Oliver's finger.

"I Felicity Smoak vow to love you. To cherish you the rest of my life. To help you become the man you can be, and to help fulfill your dreams. I vow to stand up to you, and never back down." Oliver squeezed his arms tighter around her. Felicity took a breath, steadying her pounding heart. "I vow to help heal your wounds, to keep you as safe as I can. And to forever be your partner in this life and beyond. With this vow, I am your partner, your friend, your lover and your wife." She slid the ring down his finger.

She looked up at Oliver, and saw the tears in his eyes, the raw emotion and love that he had. Smiling she whispered, "My Hero."

Oliver closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, and she squeezed his hands tighter.

Dig, Sara and Roy waited for the two to have their moment. Sara took a breath, and nodded at Dig. He stepped forward, smiling. "Hold out your hands, together."

Sarah smiled, tears in her eyes, as she began to chant in a language neither recognized. Dig, with Sarah helped tie the knots, forming a bond the two had, and after the last was finished, the rest of the rope and fabric hung from their hands.

"Let no force separate these two souls." Sarah spoke, smiling at her friends. "They have acknowledged their love, and this bond is forever unbroken." She tugged on the hanging part, tightening the knots.

Felicity and Oliver smiled, looking at Dig, who smiled at them. He placed his hand over theirs. "Now, by the power and spirit of...Well everything I guess." Everyone laughed. "Pronounce that they are husband and wife. Oliver, you may kiss your bride."

Oliver smiled, and bent his head down as Felicity turned hers, and they kissed their friends clapping around them. The computers started beeping, and the team looked at them. Sarah pulled gently on the knots, moving it down their hands, freeing them.

Oliver turned and placed his wife on her computer chair. She turned and started tapping on the keyboard, stopping once to glance at her ring.

"It's the police scanners, they're showing groups of the criminals in the city. They're starting riots." Felicity turned and looked at the team. "They're calling for any form of help."

Roy nodded, and moved over to a case, pulling out his mask, bow and quiver. Dig went to the shelves, pulling guns and clips out. Sara took her Bo staff off the table, and snapped it to her belt. She smiled at Felicity.

She looked at her husband. He was pulling his gloves on, smiling at the ring on his hand. He put more arrows in his quiver, and placed a few knives at his side. He turned and smiled at her, holding his mask. He moved to her and knelt, placing the mask in her hands. She lifted her left hand to his face, and cupped it.

"Oliver?"  
"Yes wife?" he smiled, and she blushed. She took a deep breath, and glanced at her ring.

"The rings. Where did you get them?"

His eyes darkened a bit, he smiled though and took her hand kissing the knuckle above the ring. "My dad gave this ring to my mom when they first were married. I had the jeweler put the emeralds on either side the second night you were in the hospital."

Her heart clenched, she squeezed his hand, offering her comfort. The loss of his mother had been only a few hours ago, and now they'd been sort of married. She swallowed, and managed to ask, "Yours?"

He smiled, and looked at her. "My father's. I took it off of him when I buried him." He took a deep breath. "I'm sure he would have loved you."

Felicity blushed then smiled, and another beep from her computer ruined the moment. Taking the mask in her hands she placed it on his face, trailing her hands down to grip the hood, and pull it up. She stared at her husband, his eyes clear blue, and full of love.

Oliver bent down, and kissed her, gripping her tightly to him. He was afraid that he would never see her again. That Slade would win, and she would face her life alone, without him in it. Easing out of the kiss, he brushed his lips against hers, holding her close.

"I love you Felicity Queen." He whispered.

"I love you too Oliver Queen." She replied, kissing his pulse point. "Come back to me."

He shut his eyes, and gently let go of her, walking to the others at the door. Dig, Roy and Sara all smiled, and quickly walked out. Oliver held the door open, and turned for one last look. Felicity smiled, her pink dress bloody, dirty, and torn. Her eyes red from crying, lips swollen from kissing him, her ring sparkling on her finger and in her hands their marriage knot. His heart ached. He nodded, and moved out of the door shutting it behind him, leaving only when he heard the thud of the locks.


End file.
